LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR
by LooneyAces
Summary: A parody of Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. Blake Bunny is the flight lead of the USAF's Galm Team, and he and his wingman, Larry Hase, must defend the Allied Forces against the military of Belka, a country that is smarter, faster, and deadlier than any other nation that have come before. Can the Galm Team stop Belka from taking over Europe or will Europe fall under Belkan rule?
1. characters

Characters.

Blake Bunny- Galm 1 or Cipher. Known as Demon Lord of the Round Table. John's twin brother. USAF pilot.

Larry Hase- Galm 2 or Pixy. Known as Solo Wing Pixy. USAF pilot.

Patrick James Beckett- Crow 3 or PJ. USAF pilot. Galm 2 replacement.

John Bishop- AWACS EagleEye. Supported Galm Team. USAF operator.

Bernard Smith- Vortex 1. RAF pilot.

Vladimir Makarov- Sneg 1. Russian Air Force pilot.

Edgar Grint- Albireo 1. FEAF pilot.

Jack Flack- Trained Blake. Blake's former Flight lead.

Brian Forrest- Commander of 6th Air Division. Briefs and debriefs Galm Team. USAF commander.

Peter- Crow 2. USAF pilot.

Tom- Crow 1. USAF pilot.

Detlef Fleisher- Rot 1. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Bernhard Schmidt- Grun 1. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Dimtri Heinreich- Indigo 1. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Rainer Altman- Gelb 2. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Dominic Zubov- Schwarze 1. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Erich Hillenberand- Schnee 1. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Dietrich Kellerman- Silber 1. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Marcela Vasquez- Espada 2. Spanish Air Force pilot.

Anthony Palmer- Sorcerer 1. USAF pilot.

Anton Kupchenko- Gault 1. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Joshua Bristow- Wizard 1. USAF pilot.

Ashley Bernitz- Grabacr 1. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Jack Bartlett- Heartbreak One. USAF pilot.

Michael Heimeroth- Ofnir 1. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Wolfgang Buchner- Huckebein the Raven. Belkan Air Force pilot.

Lorenz Riedel- Gault 7. Belkan Air Force pilot.

John Bunny- Blake's twin brother. Monica's husband.

Monica Bunny- John's wife.

Kate Bunny- John and Monica's daughter.

Lola Bunny- John and Monica's daughter.

Alvin Bunny- John and Monica's son.


	2. Chapter 1:Prologue

Alright everyone, this is my second fan fiction story. This one is a parody of the video game Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. This one will talk about the characters Blake Bunny and Larry Hase, before they served in the American Continental War, so the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon characters were either babies or not born yet as the war takes place in the year 1995. The fictional country in this story will be the Principality of Belka ( a nation from Strangereal. Now retconned in our real world.). Looney Tunes are owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. The fictional characters are mine though.

Chapter 1: Prologue.

It's the year 1981 and the 1980s was a time of great social, economic, and general change. But at the nightlife in the city of Acmetropolis in West Virginia, people were out on the streets, enjoying the nightlife: the movies, stores, clubs, and the theatres. Anyway…It's six in the morning. The sound of the alarm clock went off. The rabbit who was sleeping shifted over and turned it off. He was a rabbit with tan fur, with peach-colored fur cheeks, brown hair, and light green eyes. His name is Blake Bunny, son of Milton Bunny and twin brother of John Bunny. His mother died before John and himself starts high school. Anyway…Blake sat on the bed for a while. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He then stood up and stretched before making his way to the bathroom and into the shower. After the refreshing shower, he went to get prepared. It's the first day of school and Blake and John are entering their freshman year. Blake put on a pair of jeans, a white plain T-shirt and a black leather jacket before going to the kitchen to serve himself from breakfast.

"Morning John." Blake said.

"Morning." John said.

John is Blake's twin brother. Both are opposite in personality. John is stern and serious while Blake is much more friendly and outgoing but serious when it comes to school. Both ate their breakfast before gathering their belongings and walked their way to school. Blake is not looking forward to school. He didn't dislike school because of his lessons, but of his fellow classmates always stare at him and gossip about him. Blake is the most unpopular kid in school, and the awkward thing is that John is somewhat popular and have friends. Blake never have friends.

Blake and John arrived at the school campus and went their separate ways. Blake walked down the hallway, focused on his schedule card he received at freshman orientation. While walking, lots of students gave him a passing glance, but Blake doesn't care. He found the room just in time. He went inside and found an empty seat in the middle of the classroom. The kids were rowdy; sitting on desks, jabbering, and throwing paper airplanes. While waiting, Blake gets hit by paper planes, spit balls, and paper balls.

"This is going to be a long day." Blake muttered.

Then a group of jocks, along with their cheerleader girlfriends, approached him.

"Well, well, look who we have here. If it's air force nerd." the leader of the group said. He is a rabbit twice as big than Blake. He had white fur, shiny red hair, and emerald green eyes. His build was very muscular.

"I don't want any trouble, Wade." Blake said.

"Get this straight nerd, this is gonna be mine best year and your worst. You will always be an ostentatious fool. And just because you're a better student doesn't make you a better person than me. And who cares about your interest in Air Force stuff. So just stay out of my way." Wade said.

"Like if I care." Blake said/.

Wade and the others snickered. They started to mock Blake. They poked and pushed him. Blake then pushed one of them back, making him almost fall.

"Oh, this boy think he's got moves?" Wade said. "Go ahead, I'll let you take the first punch."

Blake didn't fought back. Lucky for him, the teacher arrived.

"Weakling." Wade said before finding his seat.

The rest of the day was horrible for Blake. When the school day was over, he was relieved. Blake was walking home. John had to go to work. Blake then got a sudden chill down his spine, he turned around but no one was there, so he quickened his pace. But after he turned of the corner, he felt a shove from his side that pushed him into an alley. He was ambushed by Wade and his group, or Blake's local bullies. Blake fell and skidded onto the ground. Blake then picked himself up, all covered in dirt and soaked by the puddle he fell into, and looked at his attackers, who laughed at Blake's sudden misfortune. Blake wasn't scared since he wants to become a fighter pilot for the USAF. He stood tall and ready to fight. He knew he couldn't possibly win with the size and numbers advantage on Wade's side, even if he used his martial arts skills that Milton taught him, but Milton always taught him to stand up for himself and never back down, especially if he wants to join the USAF. And that's just what he did. He knew this would hurt, but if he did some damage in return, he could be proud. But before any punches could be thrown, a sort of miracle happened.

A bolt of lighting struck the dumpster near Blake and his would-be attackers, setting the materials inside on fire. Seeing the flames, the bullies panicked and ran away, but Blake remained watching the flickering flames. The fire saved him and he knew it, but he was still intrigued by it. Here was something that turned a certain ugly situation into a heroic rescue. It protected him. Blake then heard the sound of thunder, that grew louder and louder. He looked up and saw two F-15C fighter jets flying above him. It reminded him of a certain ace pilot that Milton knew during World War Two and Milton's war stories.

He was told about the first anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot by the name of Colonel Happy Bunny Rabbit, who was known by his callsign Scarface 1 and his nickname 'The Phoenix'. He seen footage of his combat flying and he was fascinated by it. He was also told that the soldiers on the battlefield were fighting to protect Milton and his neighbors, friends, family, and country from harm. And seeing those fighters fly above him and the fire, this made Blake think about himself. He had zero friends and wasn't good at much. He knew he was good at fighting since this wasn't his first meeting with bullies, and he knew that some certain people were being terrorized. This made him wanting to join the USAF stronger. He decided that not only to join the USAF to be the best fighter pilot he could, but protect everyone he could, like the fighter aircraft and the flames that protected him. That he could only fight so that others wouldn't have to suffer, or fear, or be victimized. And he kept that promise.

In the first nine weeks of school, he protected his fellow classmates from bullies and jerks. This helped earn Blake some respect among his classmates. In the second nine weeks, he moved up to bigger things. Now he was protecting the regular people of town from thieves, carjackers, and usual teenage punks who caused trouble wherever he saw it. From possible robberies, petty thievery, etc, Blake was there to right those wrongs and kick some butt. Throughout the rest of his school year, he was earning a reputation across the entire town of being a sort of vigilante. He received more respect from his classmates, including John and his girlfriend Monica Conejita, other people in town, and the Acmetropolis Police Department, but he still kept that emotionless face. Inside, he felt a little happier and a little more open. He started communicating with others more often and formed relationships with others in town and school, like his teachers, the mailman, and the Pastor of the Church he goes to. The year went easy for Blake, but he still felt like aloner, and remained to himself most of the time.

Over the next four years of his life, only two things made Blake calm. One was his guitar that he practiced and played for many hours a week, and became pretty good at it. The second was the Church that he visited every Sunday afterwards. There, he could be seen in silent prayer, eyes closed, hands folded, deep in thought. In his prayers, he prayed to be strong and to protect all. A prayer God always heard.


	3. Chapter 2: Angels and Demons

Here you go guys, chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Angels and Demons.

It's now 1983, and ever since his freshman year, Blake was getting more involved in his Church. He was reading the Bible often at home and at Church on Sundays. He read the Bible like a scholar, completely focused to the pages. Blake would read countless stories from the works of Creation, to the stores relating to the end of the world. His favorite stories were those of Angels and God protecting the prophets from harm and danger. Those stories were just fascinating to him. Blake also had regular conversations with Rev. McDonald. He would ask him questions and volunteer around the Church and help out with the organized events. But on one occasion, Blake was pondering about something. Something about the servants of God.

"Father, can I talk to you about something?" Blake asked.

"Of course my boy. Please step into my office."

"Father, the angels, what do they do? I've seen pictures of people with wings, but that's not enough for me."

"Well, the Bible only gives us a limited picture on angels. It doesn't mention them as beings with bird-like wings and as shining men, for they glowed like the Holy Ghost." the Pastor then had a thought and asked, "But did you know that there is a second group of angels?"

"Yes, the demons themselves."

"You're right. The devil himself was an angel and went up against the Lord, and took one-third of the angels with him."

"I read about that. Those types of things always made me feel uncomfortable."

"That is understandable. Demons have been symbolized as evil beings in both Scripture and in human legend. Two legends I am very familiar with is the Legend of Garmr and the Legend of Razgriz."

"I've heard about the Razgriz legend from my brother's girlfriend, but not the other one."

"Strange that you would say that. A lot of people have heard of it. Well, that's nothing, it's just a myth."

Blake was still in deep thought.

"God loves you Blake, and He always protects you."

Blake just sat there for a minute before standing up and saying… "Thank you Father. I really appreciate that."

The Pastor then said, " Go with God my son."

On that day, Blake accepted God and Jesus into his life and became a true Catholic. He would live better for the Lord and prayed even harder that he could protect others and to keep everyone safe."


	4. Chapter 3: Brother-in-Law

Chapter 3: Brother-in-law.

It's now been four years since Blake and John graduated from high school. Blake is already on his second year in the United States Air Force Academy, and like most fighter pilots, Blake's dream is to fly the F-15C Eagle. Anyway, John called Blake to come to Acmetropolis for something special. Blake is excused since it deals with family. John want Blake to come for a special outing. Both was very well dressed in their black suits. They walked into the theatre where there was a presentation of 'Grease.' They sat in the front row seats and waited for the show to begin. The audience settled down as the lights dimmed down and the overture began. The music was phenomenal, and the actors were incredible and doing an outstanding job of bringing the 1950's to the crowd. The audience, including Blake, was marveled at the spectacular show, but John remained stern. But not until a certain rabbit entered the stage that made him lose his composure. She was a tan rabbit with peach-colored cheeks, aqua blue eyes, and had beautiful short blonde hair. It was proven that she had a magnificent singing voice when her song came up. While singing, she looked at John directly and winked. His heart skipped a beat. It was though she was singing to him; like they were the only two people in the world. At the end, everyone applauded, but he was the loudest of all. He gave a one-rabbit standing ovation. Those around him, including Blake, looked strangely. At the end of the show, John and Blake went to see her at her dressing room.

"Alright, bro. you're ready for this?" Blake asked.

"I'm nervous." John replied.

"You'll be fine. You two have been together since high school and you two love each other."

"Alright bro. Here goes." John said. He knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice.

'It's me, John." said John.

"And Blake." Blake said.

"Come in!"

Both walked in with John holding a bouquet of flowers. She awed at the sight.

"You were just magnificent, Monica." John said.

"Thank you." Monica said, receiving the flowers and smelling their sweet aroma. "You're too kind." she said giving him a little kiss. He blushed.

"You were great Monica." Blake said.

"Thank you Blake." Monica said, hugging him.

"Monica, I have something I want to ask you." John said.

"What is it?"

"I'm not good with words, so I'll be direct." he said looking at her straight in the eyes.

He got down on one knee and held her hand. Monica grew wide-eyed and held her breath.

"Monica Conejita, will you marry me?"

She gasped. She squealed in excitement and answered, "YES!"

He smiled and place an engagement ring on her finger. When he arose, Monica tackled him with a big kiss.

John was the happiest rabbit alive. Blake awed at the sight.

Two weeks later on April 14th,1988, John and Monica ties the knot, with Blake being the best man and Monica's youngest sister, Marian, being the bridesmaid. The wedding and the reception went well. Blake congratulated John and welcomed Monica to the family. John and Monica thanked Blake for his support before going off on their honeymoon and Blake going back to the Academy. Blake is now honored of being a brother-in-law.


	5. Chapter 4: Cipher

Here's chapter 4 everyone.

Chapter 4: Cipher.

It's now been 5 years sine John and Monica's wedding and Blake has now been a fighter pilot for the USAF for 3 years. Anyway…In the suburban area of Acmetropolis, there was a pleasant little neighborhood. On one particular block, there was a humble two-story house. The house was the private abode of the Bunny family. John emerged from the front door. He was wearing a police uniform for he now works as a police officer for Acmetropolis. He went towards the car and drove to work.

Meanwhile, Monica went to the kitchen. Blake was there reading the paper.

"Protest on world with no borders increase worldwide." Blake said reading the paper. Blake lives with John and Monica for he couldn't find a place to live. He helps pay half of the bills and he is currently house hunting.

Next to Blake was a little girl of about 1 ½ years old. She was drinking milk from a sipi cup. She looked a lot like her mother. She had tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, aqua blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Mom, I want cereal." said the girl.

"In a minute Kate." said Monica while washing some dishes.

"I want now!" she demanded.

"Relax sweetie." Monica said while patiently filling a bowl with cereal and milk. She served it to her.

"Yay!" she squealed and she began to gobble it down.

Monica then sat down in the chair between Kate and Blake for some well-deserved rest.

"So your now being deployed to some U.S. base in Europe?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, I won't be back until the year 1996." Blake said.

"But that's a long time."

"That's the military,"

"So what base are you going to?'

"I'm being deployed to Valais Air Base in northern England. The United States Air Forces of Europe shares this base with the Royal Air Force."

"At less you'll get to meet some British pilots."

"Yeah, I'll be able to see what they do in their air force."

After Kate finish, Monica and Kate went to get prepared to take Blake to the base. Monica then drove Blake to Shleisinger Air Force Base where they say their final goodbyes.

"Goodbye Blake." Monica said hugging him.

"Bye Monica." Blake said. He then kneel down to be at level with Kate.

"Bye Uncle Blake." Kate said hugging him.

"Bye Katie. You behave now." Blake said.

"Okay."

"Keep an eye on your father for me." Blake said, Kate giggled. Blake then said his final goodbyes before heading to a C-17 Globemaster III that will take him to England. The C-17 made its long flight and lands at Valais Air Base. Blake takes his luggage and begins to settle in his barrack.

"Hey kid, you're 1st Lieutentant Blake Bunny, right?" asked a officer who was standing at the doorway.

"Yes Sir." Blake replied.

"Good. Captain Jack Flack wants to see you."

"Sir yes Sir." said Blake.

Blake then heads to a hanger where someone is waiting for him.

"Sir, are you Captain Jack Flack?" asked Blake in a military way.

"Ah, you must be Lieutentant Bunny, okay kid, get in this F-16. I want to see how good you fly like what this report from your Red Flag exercise says." Captain Flack said.

Blake went to the F-16 as Flack went to the other behind it. Both started their engines and flies off.

After 20 minutes of flying, both landed back at the base.

"I see you got potential kid. I love the way you fly." said Captain Flack.

"Thanks. I never knew I had that kind of skill." Blake said.

" I see you enjoy it kid. By the way, I want to call you Cipher because you're unpredictable."

"Thank you Sir. That name fits for me. It means zero and I'm that kind of person."

"Oh I see. By the way, you are now in Altair Team. Welcome."

"Thank you Sir."

"Alright Cipher, take your bags and put in room 666. You will be staying with RAF pilot Bernard Smith."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh I forgot, you're level is to fly the F-16, not the F-15, but soon I will teach you."

"Thank you Sir."

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: Friendly Welcome and War

Here's the fifth chapter.

Chapter 5: Friendly Welcome and War.

Blake took his bags and bring it to his room.

"660, 661, 662, ah there's triple 6. I hope there is no devil." laugh Blake as he enters the room.

He enters the room and saw a guy with a book. He was British since the British flag is seen on his flight suit. He also had brown hair and brown eyes. He stop reading the book when he saw Blake entered.

"You must be the new American pilot." said the man with a British accent.

"Yes. Captain Flack recruited me." said Blake as he wants to make friends with his roommate.

"I see. My name is Bernard Smith, callsign Vortex 2. Flight Lieutentant of the Royal Air Force." Bernard said.

"I am Blake Bunny, callsign Cipher. 1st Lieutentant of the United States Air Force." Blake said.

"Nice to meet you."

As Blake unpack his bag and take some pictures and put it on the desk, he sits down and talks to Bernard.

"Where are you from?" asked Bernard.

"Acmetropolis, West Virginia. What about you."

"Liverpool."

"Oh."

"Well Cipher, you better rest."

"Hey Bernard, you pray?" Blake asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You have a Bible in here?"

"Yes. Its over there."

"Thanks."

Blake prayed and thanked God that he managed to meet a good friend in the air base. He prayed that he is protected and safe.

From that day on to 1995, Captain Flack trains Blake to fly the F-15C. By March 1995, Blake is ready to fly the Eagle. However, he still needs to fly the F-16 because Blake's F-15C is not ready for service yet. Then, one week later on March 25th, 1995, with the discovery of natural resources in France, the European country of Belka send its military to invade its neighbors, starting the Belkan War. Unprepared, each country fell quickly before the might of the legendary Belkan Air Force. In just a few days, the Belkan military occupied France, Germany, Spain, Erusea, and England, except the northern area of England. In response, the United States, the Russian Federation, and the occupied countries declares war with Belka. The British, French, German, Spanish, and Erusean military placed all their hopes on a joint operation between the American and Russian forces. Russia also sends their air force pilots to Valais Air Base to help fight the Belkans. During the invasion, the Altair Team suffered heavy losses. Only Blake and Captain Flack were able to make it back to base. However, Flack had to crash his F-15 on landing. He was able to eject, but suffered a leg injury that will last for 6 weeks. The USAF also decides to form a new squadron and will pick two pilots to join this squadron.

Alright guys. The war part of this story is coming up. Please review this chapter, I like to hear from you.


	7. Chapter 6A: Glacial Skies

Here we go guys, the war has now started, let's see what happens. This chapter will be the first to use letters by the number as the chapters will contain parts before and after the combat missions. Anyway, here's the 6th chapter and first mission.

Chapter 6A: Glacial Skies.

It is April 2nd, 1995, and it was a frigid day. As he stood in the cold hanger, Blake stared at the plane before him. It was a F-15C Eagle, a standard fighter that every American pilot dreams to fly. The only way to distinguish this plane from the countless others were the blue markings on the wings and tailfins. He'd flown this plane, many times before, but never into battle. Valais Air Base, where he was stationed, hadn't fought in the initial invasion. Sometimes, he would just come into the hanger and look at his plane. To take in its beauty. He reached out and touched the side of the nose, looking up. The cold metal stung his palm, but all the same, this was his aircraft, his angel. His mouth cracked into a smile as he looked at the emblem painted on the tail: a red dog's head, baring its teeth at a chain. It was the insignia of the USAF's newly formed 6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit, Galm. Blake Bunny had just been promoted to Galm's flight lead. He hardly noticed the sound of the door creaking on the side of the hanger, but the voice that called out reached him.

"Yo." someone said, causing Blake to look over his shoulder. He was a rabbit with light brown fur, peach-colored fur cheeks, and black eye. He was also the same height as Blake. "we're wanted in the briefing room."

With that, the rabbit walked off. Blake recognized him to be the pilot of the F-15C behind his own. It had one red wing, the right wing. He was the rabbit known as 'Solo Wing Pixy'. Blake turned around and followed the rabbit. This was sure to bring some pay. Blake and the rabbit arrived to the briefing room where Blake is met up by Bernard and his squadron and American, British, and Russian pilots. One Russian pilot approached him. He had brown eyes, brown hair. Blake saw him earlier when he was looking at the pilot's SU-27 just so he can get close to a Russian aircraft. His name is Captain Vladimir Makarov and he is the flight lead of his squadron, Sneg.

"Hey, Vladimir, right?" Blake said.

"Yes. Well, looks like we'll be flying together." Vladimir said with his Russian accent.

"Yeah,. Pilots of former Cold War foes fighting together." Blake said.

"That's good. Thank you my friend. We can't beat those Belkans."

The room then came to attention as a man in full military attire walked in. He is an American officer.

"At ease." he said. "Gentlemen, I will be relying orders to you from now on. To all British and Russian pilots in this room, I'm Commander Brian Forrest of the United States Air Force and it will be a pleasure working with you. Alright, let's start the briefing." Forrest said as the projector lit up, displaying on the screen the logo of Axe & Hammer Precision Instrument before a strategic map of Europe is loaded up. "Listen up! We have a situation on our hands. A major squadron of Belkan bombers has crossed our border and is making its way here, to Valais Air Base. Apparently, they intend to attack our base in an initiative to gain hegemony over all of England. Valais Air Base is England's last line of defense. If our base falls, no one will be left to stop Belka from taking over England. Your mission is to destroy the squad of bombers and defend our base. Belka's invasion must end here." Forrest explained.

The briefing screen went black, and the pilots were dismissed to the hangers, to ready their planes. Blake ran to the hanger where his, and Pixy's planes were waiting. He oversaw the loading of the medium-range AIM-120 AMRAAM and long-range XMAA missiles on both planes and boarded his Eagle. Activating the engines, he saw Pixy climb into his own Eagle. They taxied out to the runway and took off. They streaked over the mountains along the flight path. Pixy fell into formation on Blake, or rather, Cipher's left wing.

That's the first part of this chapter. The next will be the first mission and then the final part of the chapter.


	8. Mission 1: Glacial Skies

Mission 1: Glacial Skies.

[Valais Air Base, United Kingdom. 1300 hours. April 2, 1995.]

Pixy: "It's starting to come down."

Valais Air Base Command: "This is Base Command. Guess all you boys managed to get up. Galm 1, Galm 2, maintain present course."

Pixy: "This is Galm 2. Roger that."

Valais Air Base Command: "Bearing 315, Belkan bombers approaching."

Pixy: "Nobody wants to bail out into a mountain of ice. We're counting on you, flight leader."

Valais Air Base Command: "All units, prepare to intercept."

Pixy: "You'd better have our pay ready and waiting."

Valais Air Base Command: "That's only if we both make it through this alive."

Pixy: "Be ready to pay up. We'll be back before you know it."

Cipher: "Disperse Pixy."

Valais Air Base Command: "Galm Team, shoot down all enemy bombers. Don't let them get to our base. Galm 2, follow all orders from Galm 1. Free engagement is prohibited during this operation."

Pixy; "Roger. Awaiting your orders, Cipher. You're Galm 1 now."

Sneg 1: "This is Sneg 1, I have aircraft on radar. Confirm hostile."

Vortex 1: "Have them on radar too."

Pixy: "All those too scared to fly should go back to base and wait patiently with their tail between their legs."

Pixy: "Cipher, I've heard stories about you. People say you never let your prey get away."

Cipher: "Just stay on my 6. Weapons hot."

Cipher: "Locked on!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Cipher: Bandit down."

Vortex Team: "Let's mop'em up quick and go out for a hangout."

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

Allied Squadron: "I'm gonna come out on the top today."

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

Valais Control Tower: "One enemy bomber down. Continue with operation."

Valais Control Tower: "2nd enemy bomber down. Stay sharp out there!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three!"

Sneg Team: "That bomber looks ancient."

Allied Squadron: "Those escort planes are well trained. They're not taking the bait."

Cipher: "Target downed."

Belkan Bomber: "This is Otto 5. IFF is out of commission. Unable to carry out duty. Withdrawing from operation airspace."

Vortex Team: "One of the bombers has left the battlefront. He must've chickened out."

Pixy: "Why would he leave after getting this far?"

Cipher: "Who knows? But I'm getting paid to drop these things from the sky."

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Bomber down!"

Belkan Bomber: "Low-life rabbits! Only you would be so cowardly to shoot down a plane that's out of commission!"

Allied Squadron: "Taking these guys out ought to pretty up my kill score."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Cipher: "You're not getting away."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Belkan Squadron: "Fire has spread to the canopy!"

Pixy: "Galm 2, Fox Two!"

Pixy: "Base Command. I mopped up those escort planes. Continuing on to enemy bombers."

Valais Air Base Command. "Roger. We're counting on you."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Pixy: "Galm 1 shot down a bandit."

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

Allied Squadron: 'Come on, Pixy! Leave a few for us, will ya?"

Allied Squadron: "Looks like Galm 2 is gonna steal the show again."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

Pixy: "Bandit down. Nice shot!"

Pixy: "There's only one left."

Cipher: "This one's mine. Weapons safe."

Pixy: "Roger. Master arm switch is in the safe position."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "Target has been destroyed."

Valais Air Base Command: "Base Command to Galm Team. The enemy attack unit has been successfully intercepted. I'd like to see how those Belkan cowards report back to their superiors."

Pixy: "Cipher, I got a feeling you and me are gonna get along just fine…Buddy."


	9. Chapter 6B: Glacial Skies

Chapter 6B: Glacial Skies.

"Galm Team, you have permission to land." said the base controller.

"Galm 1, roger." Blake said.

"Galm 2, roger." Pixy said.

Both land their planes on the runway. After taxing their planes to park, and going through post-landing checks, both join up with Bernard, Vladimir, and the rest of the American, British, and Russian pilots and head to the briefing room where Forrest will debrief them. For Blake, indeed, he'd never flown the F-15C into battle, but it wasn't his first combat sortie.

"Thanks to you, Belka's attack on Valais Air Base has failed. Your efforts will not go unrewarded. Your actions may well decide who wins the Belkan War. I, for one, will be counting on you." Forrest said debriefing them. With that, he dismisses them and he leaves the room.

The pilots then talked. Pixy approached Blake.

"Yo, that was amazing combat flying, Buddy." Pixy said.

"Thanks Pixy. Umm, I never got your name." Blake said.

"2nd Lieutentant Larry Hase," Larry said.

"Hase, that's German for Bunny, right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Larry said.

"You know, I heard many stories about you on how you received you're nickname 'Solo Wing Pixy' , but maybe I can hear it from the pilot himself." Blake said.

"Well, it started during the invasion. During the battle, the right wing on my F-15 got blown off. I was able to escape the battle and managed to land safely. That's why only the right wing of my plane is painted red." Larry explained.

"Wow." Blake said. "Well, it will be a pleasure flying with you."

After that day, Blake and Larry became good friends.

Well, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all understand how I set up the chapter. Please review.


	10. Chapter 7A: Annex

Here's chapter 7 everybody.

Chapter 7A: Annex.

It's been 13 days since Belka's failed mission to destroy Valais Air Base, and the pilots that defend it got the attention of the Allied top brass. So plans have been made to liberated London before the Belkans can make another attempt to destroy England's last line of defense. Anyway, the pilots of the Galm, Vortex, and Sneg Teams sat around the briefing room as Commander Forrest starts to brief them.

"We must regain control over Route 171, which runs through Arlon to secure a transit route for our ground troops. There are bridges along this route, three over the Aare River. All heavily guarded by the Belkan Armoured Corps. Securing this route is critical to England's attack on the Belkan Forces. Destroy the Belkan ground units blocking passage along this route and secure this supply line between our forces and the British Army." Forrest said. "Dismissed.

Everyone got up and walked out of the room, each heading for their respective hangers. Larry followed Blake.

"Yo, Buddy. This is gonna be an air-to-ground op." Larry said.

"Yes, but our jets is mostly for air-to-air, so we'll stay with the XMAA missiles." Blake said. "Besides, there might be some enemy air support."

The two boarded their planes and taxied to the runway.

Please review.


	11. Mission 2: Annex

Mission 2: Annex.

Valais Air Base Controller: "Galm 1, you are cleared for takeoff."

Cipher: "Roger, Galm 1 taking off."

Cipher: "I'm airborne."

Valais Air Base Controller: "Galm 1, altitude restrictions cancelled. Return to your mission. Good luck!"

[ Arlon, United Kingdom. 1020 hours. April 15, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy. Weapons hot."

AWACS EagleEye: "This is AWACS EagleEye to Galm. The target is in formation along the highway. Commence the operation."

Pixy: "Keep an eye on us up there, AWACS."

Cipher: "Nice to meet you, EagleEye."

AWACS EagleEye: "Belkan ground forces are blocking off our transport route. Destroy them all."

Cipher: "All aircraft, you're cleared to engaged."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Did those fighters come here from Scotland?"

Belkan Army Platoon: "They must be in a desperate situation. But there's no way we're giving up this place."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Pixy "This route is England's lifeline. I'll get it back."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Pixy: "Civilian houses are within the planned range of attack. Is…that part of the operation?"

Cipher: "… … …"

Pixy: "I don't think Cipher wants to go through with this."

Cipher: "All aircraft, do not destroy those houses. Just the enemy positions."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "I have you now."

AWACS EagleEye: "Bandit's in gun range."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Belkan Squadron: "Bussard 6, eject! Eject now! Respond!"

Cipher: "You're not getting away."

AWACS EagleEye: "Approaching gun range."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

Cipher: "Radar lock."

AWACS EagleEye: "AA guns destroyed."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Tank destroyed."

AWACS EagleEye: "Tank destroyed."

Cipher: "Acquiring bandit."

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Bandit's in gun range."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Our first defense unit is down! All units, engage the Allied Forces!"

AWACS EagleEye: "The operation is proceeding smoothly. Eliminate the remaining forces."

Cipher: "Galm 1, roger that."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Didn't anyone request backup? Keep trying until we get a response!"

Pixy: "Things are gonna get tricky if reinforcements show up."

Vortex 1: "Tell me about it."

Sneg 1: "Yes, let's end this mission fast."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Pixy: "Enemy confirmed down. That's a kill for Galm 1."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Our communications have been cut off."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "Got one."

Belkan Squadron: "Falke 2 here, I've been hit by enemy fire!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "What happened to our orders from HQ?"

AWACS EagleEye: "SAM destroyed."

Pixy: "Keep an eye out for SAMs. They're gonna give us all they've got."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, missile launched."

Pixy: "I'm sure this fight will change the look of this place."

Pixy: "We got strike while the iron's hot."

Cipher: "Yes it will, Pixy. Yes it will."

Cipher: "Alright, let's get the last remaining forces."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Where the heck are those reinforcements?"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile launched."

Ruchs Transport Unit: "Captain! There's smoke by the bridge! We're about to enter the battle zone."

Ruchs Transport Leader: " I didn't come all the way to be stopped now. Hold tight, we'll cut right through! Don't let your cargo get damaged. Come on, Ruchs Transport Unit, let's go!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "Our 2nd defense unit is down! How could this happen?! There're only a few enemy fighters up there!"

AWACS EagleEye: "There aren't many Belkan ground forces left. Continue operation."

Belkan Army Platoon: "This supply route is their lifeline. Don't let them take it back!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Tank destroyed."

AWACS EagleEye: "Operation complete. Now the Allied Forces can secure a military transport route. Well done, Galm Team. Looks like luck was on your side again today, Solo Wing."

Pixy: "Yeah, well, I've had my fill of goin' home without wings."


	12. Chapter 7B: Annex

Chapter 7B: Annex.

Blake, Larry, and the Vortex and Sneg Teams arrived back from their combat mission, successfully destroying the Belkan forces at Route 171 in Arlon. After parking their planes, going through post-landing checks, and so on, they head for the briefing room so that Commander Forrest can debrief them.

"The mission was a success. Passage along Route 171 has been secured. Thanks to you, England will now be able to launch a counterattack." Forrest said. "That is all."

"Well guys, London should be liberated." Larry said.

"It will take 24 hours to liberated London." Vladimir said.

"As long as those bloody Belkans are out of England, we'll be able to help liberated the other nations, like France." Bernard said.

"Yes. This victory is a nice birthday gift for Monica as well." Blake said.

"Who's Monica?" Larry asked.

"My sister-in-law. Speaking of that, I better call my brother, and see what's going on in Acmetropolis." Blake said.

"You're from Acmetropolis?" asked Larry.

"Yeah." Blake replied.

With that, Blake left the briefing room to give John and Monica a call. He reached the phone and dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" John answered.

"Hey John." Blake said.

"Oh hi Blake."

"What's up?"

"Oh you know…the usual, and you?"

"The war, you know…"

"Yeah..So, to what do I owe this honor?"

"My wingman and I was able to successfully destroy Belkan ground forces at Arlon, giving England their lifeline back. So London should be liberated within 24 hours."

"Oh, that's good. Are you okay down there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, wingman, huh? Are you a flight lead now?"

"Yeah, my squadron is called Galm and I'm flying the F-15C."

"Congrats."

"Thanks. So how's the family?"

"They're fine."

"How's Kate doing?"

"She's a active girl, she's growing up so fast."

"That's nice, and how's Alvin and Lola?"

"They're fine as well. I hope you'll survive this war so that you can meet them."

"I hope so and I hope this war will be short since I'm supposed to be back by next year."

"I sure hope so."

"Yeah…Hey, umm, let me talk to Monica."

John went to get Monica.

"Hello?" Monica said.

"Hey Monica, happy birthday." Blake said.

"Hey Blake! Thank you."

"I got you a birthday gift."

"Really, what is it?"

"I was able to destroy Belkan ground forces in Arlon, bringing England their lifeline back, so London should be liberated within 24 hours."

"Oh, that's great! Hey, are you okay down there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I better get going. I got things do to, so happy birthday and say hi to Kate, Alvin, and Lola for me."

"Okay. Thank you again and I will."

"Alright, bye."

Blake hangs up the phone and went to take care of things at the base. By nightfall, Blake was in his room getting ready to go to bed. He then look at a picture of John and his family. He mostly look at the two infants that John and Monica were holding. On July 10th, 1994, Monica gave birth to two rabbits, one boy and one girl. The boy looks like John and himself. He had tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, brown hair and light green eyes. His name is Alvin Bunny. The girl looks like Monica and Kate. She had tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, short blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. Her name is Lola Bunny. Blake smiled, not knowing someone's behind him.

"What are you looking at?" someone said, making Blake jumped. He turned around and it was Larry.

"Oh, Larry, you scared me, man." Blake said.

"Sorry, Buddy." Larry said.

"It's okay. Anyway, just looking ay my brother's family picture." Blake said showing Larry the picture. "That's my twin brother John, his wife Monica, and their kids, Kate, Alvin, and Lola. Alvin and Lola were born 9 months ago."

"Those are nice names." Larry said.

"Yes they are."

"Let you know London has been liberated."

"Oh good. So now we are in business. Alright, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too."

With that, both went to bed. Now that London is liberated, the Allied Forces can start preparing for the Offensive Campaign No. 4101.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	13. Chapter 8A: The Round Table

Sorry I took so long. Here's chapter 8.

Chapter 8A: The Round Table.

It's been 5 days since England was liberated and the Allied Forces, consisting of France, Germany, Spain, Erusea, England, Russia, and the United States, are preparing to launch the Offensive Campaign No. 4101. Anyway, Blake and Larry are the only ones sitting in the briefing room as Forrest load up the projector to brief them.

"Head Operations has issued an emergency order for a reconnaissance mission to be conducted near the border. You will be monitoring the airspace B7R, currently under Belkan control. Strong opposition is expected by enemy squadrons, and the presence of a magnetic field has been detected, which may interfere with communications. In short, this will not be a walk in the park. The B7R airspace is located above an area rich in subterranean resources, where many conflicts have been fought in the past. You are authorized to engage enemy planes upon contact. The time has come for your skills to be tested." Forrest said. "That is all."

"Yo, Buddy, what's wrong?" Larry said noticing Blake was in deep thought.

"Nothing. It's just that B7R is the area where my dad met my mother during World War Two, and my mom nicknamed this place 'her backyard'."

"Oh, that's nice." Larry said. "Do you know stories about it?"

"Yeah, the B7R airspace is commonly known as the 'Round Table'. It's the grand stage where we pilots perform. Aces from every nation crisscross through those skies for air superiority. The only rule of engagement is to survived. I learn that from a autobiography of my idol, Colonel Happy Rabbit, aka, Scarface 1." Blake said.

"Who's that?" Larry asked.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked in shock.

"Yes." Larry said.

"Oh boy. I'll tell you who he is when we get back."

Blake and Larry heads for their F-15s and takeoff for B7R, at the French-Belkan border.


	14. Mission 3: The Round Table

Mission 3: The Round Table.

[B7R, France-Belka. 1120 hours. April 20, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team. This is EagleEye. Penetrate B7R and get a feel for the surroundings."

Pixy: "Galm 2, roger. This kind of job is what we're all about."

Cipher: "Mom's backyard."

AWACS EagleEye: "Enemies on radar. Exercise caution."

Cipher: "Weapons hot, Pixy."

Pixy: "Darn it!"

Belkan Squadron: "Is something wrong with the IFF? Only two aircraft are showing up on radar."

Belkan Squadron: "Don't they know about the Round Table?"

Pixy: "It seems they're on to us."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team, engage."

Cipher: "Roger. Galm 1, engaging."

Pixy: "We WILL survive, Galm 1."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Shack on the target!" 

Cipher: "Say your prayers."

Cipher: "Missile hit."

Belkan Squadron: "Drossel 5, you okay? What's your status?"

Belkan Squadron: "Let's see what those planes are made of."

Cipher: "You two ain't getting away!"

Pixy: "These are Round Table fighters. Stay sharp."

Cipher: "He's down!"

Belkan Squadron: "How could he be so reckless?!"

Belkan Squadron: "Show them what the Belkan Air Force is capable of."

Belkan Squadron: "Even if I lock on, that Eagle just shakes me off. It's…"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Bagged one!"

Belkan Squadron: "I'll admit they've got guts."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Belkan Squadron: "I've heard stories about that one with a red wing."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "I missed."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Belkan Squadron: "We're making one pass at a time. Fly hard, shoot straight."

Cipher: "Whooeee."

Belkan Squadron: "Don't think, react. Just shoot them."

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Belkan Squadron: "Take them down."

Pixy: "Sweet kill!"

Cipher: "Cover, Pixy. Weapons safe."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team. Penetrate B7R airspace."

Cipher: "Roger."

Pixy: "So those mountains in front of us make up the Round Table. I've heard my share of stories about it. Cipher, we'll fly into the Round Table. Proceed with caution."

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning! Radar shows additional craft approaching Area B7R at high speed."

Pixy: "Galm 2 to Galm 1. Enemy reinforcements. Probably the main force."

Rot 1: "Rot 1 to all craft. Time to hunt some wild rabbits. Down 'em all."

Rot Team: "Roger."

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy. Weapons hot."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team, we cannot authorize a retreat. Intercept them."

Pixy: "I figured you'd say that. This is gonna cost you extra."

Rot 1: "American rabbits."

Cipher: "The 'Red Shallow'!"

Pixy: "This is the Round Table. Dead men's words hold no meaning."

Pixy: "They're flying Typhoons. Don't underestimate these guys…Cipher, they're known for their long-range attacks. Be careful."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Rot Team: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "Missile launched."

Cipher: "I missed!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile evaded."

Rot 1: "Rot 1, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Got him!"

Rot Team: "One plane down! Looks like we underestimated them!"

Rot 1: "Enough playing around. I'll drive them into the flames."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Rot Team: "Two of our fighters have been shot down! They'll pay for this!"

Rot 1: "Rabbits are driven by money. They shouldn't be able to beat us."

Cipher: "That's what you think."

Pixy: "Fox Two."

Rot 1: "You'll be the seventh plane downed in B7R."

Cipher: "We'll see about that."

Cipher: "I'm going after the Red Shallow."

Cipher: "Locked on."

Rot 1: "Aren't there only two of them?!"

Cipher: "See it for yourself."

Cipher: "Fox Two!" 

Pixy: "Watch out. The enemy's locked on to you!"

Cipher: "You're not getting away."

AWACS EagleEye: "Bandit's in gun range."

AWACS EagleEye: "Break! Missile!"

Cipher: "I evaded the missile."

Rot 1: "How could American anthropomorphic pilots fly so well?"

Cipher: "I have you now."

Cipher: "I got the Red Shallow!"

Rot 1: "I've been hit!…That low-life rabbit!" 

Rot Team: "The captain's down! Impossible. Am I the last one? Requesting backup!"

Pixy: "These guys are history. Galm 1, let's wrap things up here."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning! Radar shows more additional craft approaching Area B7R at high speed."

Cipher: "There's more?!"

Grun 1: "Report."

Grun Team: "This is Grun 2. There's two of 'em."

Grun 1: "Well, then, let's have some fun."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team, we cannot authorize a retreat. Intercept them."

Pixy: "I figured you'd say that. This is gonna cost you extra."

Grun 1: "Looks like you American rabbits made the wrong choice."

Cipher: "The 'Owl'."

Pixy: "This is the Round Table. Dead men's words hold no meaning."

Pixy: "Hornets. Don't let 'em sting you in your behind."

Grun 1: "All Grun units, set ejection handles to green."

Pixy: "These guys know what they're doing. Don't let up, even when they're locked on."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Grun 1: "This is an interesting opponent. Unorthodox to say at least."

AWACS EagleEye: "Approaching gun range."

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning. The enemy's tracking you on radar."

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Grun Team: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "Missile, evading!"

Grun 1: "It looks like they weren't joking. There's only two."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, missile evaded."

Grun Team: "Missile launched!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile hit."

Grun 1: "All units, don't let these pilots out-maneuver you."

Grun Team: "Fox Two."

Grun 1: "They think they can survive in the Round Table."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "Got him!"

Grun Team: "American rabbit?!"

Grun 1: "Grun 1, missile launched!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning. The enemy's locked on to you."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!" 

Cipher: "He's down!"

Grun 1: "Those jerks. All planes, it's time to get serious."

Grun Team: "Don't let these U.S. fighters get too cocky."

Cipher: "Radar lock."

Grun 1: "They fly a lot different than the human pilots."

Cipher: "I have you now!"

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

Pixy: "There's one left. Cipher, I'll take care of this one."

Grun 1: "Darn it! Both of 'em know what they're doing."

Cipher: "You're next Owl."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "I got the Owl."

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning! Radar shows more additional craft approaching Area B7R at high speed."

Cipher: "Darn it, not again!"

Indigo 1: "Indigo 1 to all units. Target spotted. Commencing attack."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team, we cannot authorize a retreat. Intercept them."

Pixy: "I figure you'd say that. This is gonna cost you extra."

Cipher: "The 'Blue Heron'."

Indigo: "Unlike you rabbits, I fight for a real cause. The ones who survive are those who fight for their convictions."

Pixy: "This is the Round Table. Dead men's words hold no meaning."

Pixy: "Looks like we've got some Gripens to deal with."

Indigo Team: "Fox Two."

Indigo Team: "Missile launched."

Cipher: "I evaded the missile."

Pixy: "Watch out. The enemy's tracking you on radar!" 

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile evaded."

Indigo 1: "This Round Table is the pride of Belka. Keep it secure."

Cipher: "This is my mom's backyard and this is my sky."

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Bandit destroyed!"

Indigo 1: "United States is holding their own in the Round Table."

Indigo Team: "Fox Two!"

Indigo 1: "Don't let the Round Table's antics get to you. It's nothing to panic about."

Indigo 1: "Go for plane 1."

Cipher: "Let's see about that Blue Heron."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile evaded."

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Indigo Team: "Darn Americans! They're faster than I thought."

Pixy: "Now things are nice and even. Cipher, one for you and one for me."

Cipher: "I'm going after the Blue Heron."

Indigo 1: "What were those guide planes doing?"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "I got the Blue Heron!"

Pixy: "Enemy fighter confirmed down. Apparently that was their captain."

Indigo Team: "Those rabbits are crazy!"

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

AWACS EagleEye: "All Belkan reinforcements confirmed down. Mission complete. Return to base….Incoming message from Allied Forces Operations Command. 'Allied naval force has begun it's advance. We appreciate your work'."

Pixy: "Looks like we were just a couple of decoys."

Pixy: "Yo, Buddy. You still alive?"


	15. Chapter 8B: The Round Table

Chapter 8B: The Round Table.

Blake and Larry has come back on surviving their first mission over airspace B7R. They head for the briefing room to be debriefed by Forrest.

"It seems B7R is more heavily guarded than we thought. If it wasn't for you, this ploy of ours probably would have failed. You've also caught the attention of Head Operations. Keep up the good work." Forrest said before leaving the briefing room.

"Okay Larry, time for class." Blake said

"Wait, what?" Larry said confused.

"I'm gonna tell you who Colonel Happy Rabbit is."

"Oh yeah." Larry said.

"Colonel Happy Bunny Rabbit is one of the greatest ace pilots of World War Two. He is the first anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be flying right now. He's known by his callsign Scarface 1 and his nickname 'The Phoenix'." Blake said.

"Oh I never knew that. I wonder where he is now?" Larry said.

"I know he's living in Brooklyn, New York. He's got three grandchildren. I've heard his recent grandchild was born two years ago. I believe his name is Bugs Bunny if I'm correct. I hope I meet the Colonel someday." Blake said.

"Was he the only anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot?" Larry asked.

"Yes. After the was and his success, we anthropomorphic beings went under a curse and has not had a new anthropomorphic ace ever since. It's now been 50 years. Speaking of that, since that we're here and survived combat missions already, we should try and break the curse." Blake said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should." Larry said.

While talking, a man approached him. He was wearing a olive drab flight suit. He had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Are you guys the Galm Team?" the man asked.

"Yes Sir." Blake replied.

"Never got a chance to meet you on your last two missions. My name's John Bishop, or known as AWACS EagleEye." John said shaking Blake and Larry's hands.

"Nice to finally meet you." Larry said.

"Nice to meet you. My brother's name is John too." Blake said.

"Nice. Well, you guys have been amazing taking down those ace squadrons at B7R today. I don't know how you're able to do that with those heavy F-15s." John said.

"That's what we anthropomorphic beings do." Blake said.

"Well, you guys are lucky to have me as your AWACS." John said.

"Why's that?" Larry asked.

"Because my E-3 is painted black instead of white." John said.

"Oh." Larry said.

After the day, The Galm Team and John became friends. Meanwhile, the Allied Forces begins to prepare to commence Campaign No. 4101.

That's the end of this chapter. Well, let the campaign begin. Please review.


	16. Chapter 9A: Juggernaut

Here's chapter 9 everybody.

Chapter 9A: Juggernaut.

It's been 4 days since the Galm Team's successful first engagement over Airspace B7R, and the Allied naval force has begun it's advance. The Galm Team also got Head Operation's attention, and they'll also try to break the 50 year curse on becoming the first anthropomorphic rabbit aces since Col Happy Rabbit during World War Two. Anyway, the Galm, Vortex, Sneg Teams, and other American, British, Russian, and French pilots are sitting in the briefing room waiting for Commander Forrest to arrived.

"Room attention!" A British sergeant said.

Everyone stood at attention as Commander Forrest walked in the room. They stood until Forrest told them to take a seat and at ease.

"Well gentlemen, we've been waiting for this day. So, let's start the briefing." Forrest said as the projector load up the briefing screen. "The US, British, and Russian coalition forces are to launch a joint campaign. The collective strategic military force of the three armies will be referred to as the 'Allied Forces'. The campaign will be called 'Offensive Campaign No. 4101'. The objective of this operation is to secure a sea transit lane for the Allied Forces. To secure this channel, the Belkan forces occupying the Futuro Canal must be cleared out. You will be given a choice of missions in this joint operation. Offensive Campaign No. 4101 will be comprised of the following three air missions. First, there is 'Operation Gelnikos'. This is an air-to-air/surface operation, whose objective is to wipe out Belka's air squadron, port facilities and surface weapons. Next is 'Operation Round Hammer'. This is an air-to-surface operation, whose objective is to wipe out the Belkan fleet, it's port facilities and surface weapons. And the last mission is 'Operation Costner'. This is an escort mission whose objective is to protect the naval vessels in the US 3rd Fleet, including its state-of-the-art aircraft carrier, which will be making a trial voyage. Fierce resistance by Belkan forces is expected in all 3 missions. Choose carefully which one you wish to participate in. That is all." Forrest explained.

After deciding, everyone takes off for the Futuro Canal in France. Vortex participate in Operation Gelnikos and it was a success. Sneg participate in Operation Round Hammer and it was a success. Now Galm needs to escort the US 3rd Fleet through the canal in Operation Costner.


	17. Mission 4: Juggernaut

Mission 4: Juggernaut.

[Futuro Canal, France. 1140 hours. April 24, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy, special weapons hot."

AWACS EagleEye: "Cover the Allied Fleet so they can pass safely through the canal. No mistakes!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, roger."

Weeker: "This is Captain Weeker on the Kestrel. All personnel, listen up. But keep working. Our flyboys have secured air superiority. Now all we've gotta do is advance and break through to the end!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Blips on radar! Multiple enemy craft entering our airspace!"

Pixy: "Guess they don't really want us to get through. Let's go."

Cipher: "Galm 1 to Galm 2, do not engage enemy aircraft if they get neutralized."

Pixy: "Roger."

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning! The enemy's locked on to you!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missed!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on!"

Pixy: "Galm 2, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Pixy: "He dodged it!"

Cipher: "I have you now!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Approaching gun range."

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Allied Squadron: "I heard there's a few American rabbits caught up in the mix."

Allied Squadron: "Yeah, and they're supposed to be good."

Allied Squadron: "Two U.S. fighters…That Eagle with a red wing…that's…"

Cipher: "Bandit destroyed."

Belkan Squadron: "We're too late. We'll just have to do it ourselves!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Cipher: "Radar lock."

Vortex 3: "We should be able to pull it off with Cipher and Pixy on our side."

Pixy: "Kill confirmed."

Cipher: "Kill confirmed."

Belkan Squadron: "I'll keep that fleet from getting in one way or another."

Allied Fleet: "Enemy aircraft approaching! Take your position!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile hit."

Pixy: "Escorting the entire fleet's not gonna be easy."

Cipher: "You said it."

Pixy: "The Belkans are going for the fleet. Shoot them down before they can attack."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "I bagged one!"

Cipher: "I have you now!"

Pixy: "Galm 2, Fox Two!"

Allied Squadron: "I can't move in close to the fleet because of that anti-aircraft fire. I don't wanna get shot full of holes by my own allies."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Cipher: "Cover, Pixy, weapons safe."

Weeker: "This is Commander Weeker on the Kestrel. My fleet has managed to pass through the canal…..No major damage here. Things couldn't have been much better and it's all thanks to air support!"


	18. Chapter 9B: Juggernaut

Chapter 9B: Juggernaut.

The Galm, Votex, Sneg Teams and other pilots arrives back to Valais Air Base. After going through the usual after landing, everyone heads for the briefing room to get debriefed.

"Operation Gelnikos, Round Hammer, and Costner succeeded, contributing to the overall success of Campaign No. 4101. Having passed safely through the canal, the US fleet marks the beginning of the Allies counterattack." Forrest said. "Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it."

"Alright everyone, food and drinks are on me tonight." Bernard said.

"That was a good operation. Now we can get Europe liberated soon." Vladimir said.

"Well, you guys should thank us for it." Blake said. "If we didn't protect the US fleet and the Kestrel, this mission would have been a failure."

Afterwards, Blake, Larry, Bernard, Vladimir, John, and the other American, British, French, and Russian pilots heads for the nearby town to celebrate another victory.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	19. Chapter 10A: Flicker of Hope

Here's chapter 10 everybody.

Chapter 10A: Flicker of Hope.

It's May 12th, 1995, and it has been three weeks since the Battle of Futuro Canal. The Allied Forces are prepared to liberated the capitals of Berlin, Farbanti, and Paris. Paris would be the toughest city to liberated due to the Belkan forces in towns nearby Paris. Anyway, its early morning, Blake and Larry are sleeping on their bunk beds. That's till a British sergeant turn on the lights, waking them up.

"Gentlemen, Commander Forrest wants you two to report to the briefing room immediately." the sergeant said.

With that, Blake and Larry went to the ready room to put on their flight suits before heading for the briefing room where Forrest, John, and the rest of the operators of AWACS EagleEye is waiting for them.

"Good morning gentlemen." Forrest said.

"Morning Sir." Blake and Larry said.

"Didn't expect this, huh?"

"Yes Sir." Forrest said.

"Well, enough with the questions. Let's start the briefing." Forrest said. "The mountain town of Solis Ortus is located just outside of France's capital, Paris. The Allied Forces will deploy airborne troops, comprised primarily of the US 101st Airborne Division, over Solis Ortus, in a surprise air and ground attack on the Belkan Forces. This operation will play a critical role in France's liberation. Your mission is to provide support for the airborne troops. Destroy Belka's surface-to-air defense network and all interceptor aircraft, securing a safe drop zone for the airborne troops. Be aware of civilians still inside Solis Ortus. Your actions will determine their fate. Good luck." Forrest explained.

Blake and Larry heads for their F-15Cs while John and his operators heads for his black-painted E-3 Sentry and took off for Solis Ortus, France.


	20. Mission 5: Flicker of Hope

Mission 5: Flicker of Hope.

[Solis Ortus, France. 0550 hours. May 12, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy. Ground targets only."

Allied Transport Plane: "Escort units, this is the 122nd Airborne. We're now entering the designated airspace. We can't return to base until we empty this transport. We're counting on you."

AWACS EagleEye: "First, attack any anti-air troops positioned at our parachute unit's drop destination."

Cipher: "Galm Team. Roger."

Allied Airborne Troops: "Get your butts into gear people! You've gotta jump or you're of no value to this unit! Anyone showing weakness will be left behind! Use that anger to get fired up and take 'em out! Understood? Go get 'em! Go! Go! Go!"

Allied Airborne Troops: "We're the best! We're the best!"

Allied Airborne Troops: "Move! Move! Move! Don't stop and think! Just keep moving!"

Pixy: "They are a brave bunch of soldiers. I'll give them that."

Cipher: "Same thing here."

Allied Squadron: "Provide cover for the parachute unit! That's top priority!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Allied Squadron: "These 'chutes are gonna be shot full of holes! Initiate antiaircraft fire!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "Dispatch tanks to the drop site! We'll eliminate them all at once."

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "SAM destroyed!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "There's still a lot of soldiers up in the air! How many could've dropped to the ground?"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

AWACS EagleEye: "AA guns destroyed."

Allied Airborne Troops: "The wind caused a lot of drift. Is everyone okay?"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Allied Squadron: "The purpose of this operation is take back the city."

Cipher: "What the…Pixy! You're free to engage any targets! Special weapons hot!"

Pixy: "Roger. Arming hot."

AWACS EagleEye: "Belkan fighters confirmed on radar! Galm Team, destroy them!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Pixy: "This is Pixy, I just bagged a bandit!"

Cipher: "Good job."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Allied Airborne Troops: "Parachute unit, get to a building close by and secure it!"

Cipher: "I missed."

Pixy: "Watch out. The enemy's locked on to you!"

Pixy: "Enemy down! On to the next one!"

Pixy: "I can handle this."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Cipher: "Got him!"

Pixy: "Bandit down. Nice shot!"

Allied Airborne Troops: "We're gonna be shot full of holes before we even hit the ground!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Our ally's support operation is going as planned. Continue on with your duties."

Cipher: "Roger that."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Pixy: "I'll draw away the enemy planes."

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Pixy: "Enemy confirmed down. That's a kill for Galm 1."

Allied Airborne Troops: "Sector C-8 is now secure! But we don't have much ammo left. Can you drop us a container?"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missed."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

AWACS EagleEye: "Approaching gun range."

Cipher: "This is Cipher. I just bagged a bandit."

Belkan Army Platoon: "I'm surrounded by enemies. They just came up from behind."

Cipher: "I have you now!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "Firing!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Bandit down."

Pixy: "Galm 2, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Here we go."

Cipher: "Locked on."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Requesting reinforcements in Sector B-7! We've lost the tanks!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Pixy: "Bandit down."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Have your platoon regroup in Sector C-2!"

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "Cover, Pixy. Weapons safe."

AWACS EagleEye: "Incoming message from Operation Command. 'Airlift operation was a success'. All enemy forces near Solis Ortus have been eliminated. The rest is up to the ground forces, Galm Team, mission complete. Return to base."

[1 hour, 30 minutes later.]

Valais Base Controller: "Galm 1, begin landing checks. You are cleared to land…Turn right."

Cipher: "Flaps…Gear."

Valais Base Controller: "2 miles to touchdown."

Valais Base Controller: "1 mile to touchdown."

Valais Base Controller: "You're pretty good, Galm 1."


	21. Chapter 10B: Flicker of Hope

Chapter 10B: Flicker of Hope.

After landing, parking, and going through post-landing checks, Blake, Larry, and John and his operators heads for the briefing room to get debriefed by Forrest, as usual after coming back from a combat mission.

"Operation Varsity succeeded. Ground troops are now en route to Solis Ortus. It won't be long now before France is liberated." Forrest said. "Take the day off, we might liberate Paris tomorrow."

Blake. Larry, and John left the room, talking about the operation and recent events, until they bumped into Vladimir and Bernard for they has just woken up.

"You guys are up early." Vladimir said.

"That's because we just came back from a combat mission." Blake said.

"What! How come we didn't participate it?" Bernard asked.

"Because there were not much interceptors in the area." Blake said.

"What did you guys do?" Vladimir asked.

"We had to provide support for the airborne troops of the US 101st Airborne Division on taking the city of Solis Ortus, which is just outside of Paris." Blake answered.

"Mission was a success. We should be able to liberate Paris tomorrow." Larry said.

"About bloody time. Time to put those bloody Belkans on the defensive." Bernard said.

"I heard Berlin and Farbanti should be liberated tomorrow." Larry said.

"Good." Vladimir said.

For the rest of the day, Valais Air Base let's their top pilots to take the day off in preparatory to liberated Paris, as well as Europe.

Can Europe be liberated from the Belkans? Can Galm Team do it? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	22. Chapter 11A: Diapason

Here's chapter 11 everybody.

Chapter 11A: Diapason.

It's May 13th, 1995. It's been one day since the Allied Forces has liberated Solis Ortus thanks to Galm Team's support. The Allied Forces are now prepared to liberated Germany's capital Berlin, Erusea's capital Farbanti, and France's capital Paris. Valais Air Base has give the pilots rest to get them prepared for the operation. For Blake, this will be his second mission over Paris. The last mission, Blake was a member of the Altair Squadron and that squadron got nearly wiped out thanks to a Belkan Air Force squadron called 'Gelb', a ace squadron made up of two SU-37 Terminators. Only Blake and his former flight lead, Captain Jack Flack, were able to make it back to base. Blake knows that the Gelb Team, known as the 'Coupled Cormorants', are a threat due to firing missiles backwards at any enemies at their six 'o clock positions. Anyway, Blake is talking to Captain Flack, who has recovered from his leg injury and will finally be back in the air.

"Well Blake, I'm impressed with your performance in your last 5 missions. I'm surprised you and your wingman shot down 3 ace squadrons with those F-15Cs." Jack said.

"Thank you Sir." Blake said.

"Since I'm gonna be participating in liberating Paris, I liked to see what you got." Jack said.

"You'll be amazed."

Larry then came up to them to say that they're wanted in the briefing room. The Sneg, Vortex, Altair, and French pilots were sitting, waiting for Forrest to start the briefing.

"Well gentlemen, the day has come. Let's get this briefing started." Forrest said. "Preparations to liberate Paris are now complete. I will now brief you on the US 6th Air Division's role in regaining control of the capital. Paris is divided into five administrative wards centering on the River La Seine. Powerful weapons have been placed in each ward, comprising the Belkan army's France-branch headquarters. This battle will determine our fate, as the annihilation of all enemy forces will mean liberation for the nation of France. The enemy forces are primarily comprised of ground troops, but we have received information that, while not yet confirmed, there is also a squadron of hi-tech enemy fighters. Your orders are to destroy the Belkan forces and liberate Paris. We can't afford to lose." Forrest explained. "Dismissed."

Everyone then head out of the room for their respective planes and takeoff to make a turning point in the Belkan War.


	23. Mission 6: Diapason

Mission 6: Diapason.

[Paris, France. 1630 hours. May 13, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy. Weapons hot."

AWACS EagleEye: "Start the operation. Release five sectors under Belkan control."

Cipher: "Galm Team. Roger."

Pixy: "Cipher, let's do this right. We've got the pride it takes to win."

Cipher: "Don't worry, Pixy. We also got the strength to win."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "Fox Three."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Pixy: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "This is Cipher, I just bagged a bandit."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, engage."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

AWACS EagleEye: "Enemy armored vehicle destroyed."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Cipher: "I have a lock."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile launched."

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Pixy: "The tide should turn once they get their capital city back."

Cipher: "Let's hope so."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Abandon Area 2! Reposition on the battlefront immediately!"

Cipher: "Pixy. We got Belkan fighters in the air."

Pixy: "Roger, I'll engage them."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Aren't there any orders from higher up? Where's the General?"

Belkan Army Platoon: "Hasn't anyone seen him?"

Cipher: "I better stop the Belkan General from escaping."

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, missile launched."

Pixy: "Galm 2, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "I shot down a helicopter. The Belkan General can't escape now."

Cipher: "SAM destroyed."

Cipher: "How dare you put a SAM in front of a Church!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile launched."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Aerial attacks won't help at this point!"

Cipher: "Radar lock."

AWACS EagleEye: "SAM destroyed."

Cipher: "Locked on."

Belkan Army Platoon: "What? We've lost Sector 3?! What the heck is that ringing?!"

Altair 1: "That sound takes me back."

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

Civilian: "Ring the bell! Ring it louder!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Vortex 1: "I can see civilians attacking Belkan troops."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

AWACS EagleEye: "AA guns destroyed."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Allied Army Platoon: "Belkan ground forces in Sector 4 have been eliminated! The people here are ringing their freedom bell!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "We no longer have a means of escape! Mass together all troops and regroup!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Civilian: "Belkans get out! Get the heck out of our city!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "Why is that bell ringing? The bell tower should have been closed down!"

Cipher: "Cover, Pixy. Weapons safe."

AWACS EagleEye: "This is EagleEye. It looks like all sectors have been liberated."

Belkan Army Platoon: "The city has fallen to the Allied Forces. Any soldiers left, open up an escape route!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "We lost…The Belkan army…we've been defeated…"

Civilian: "We got our city back!"

Pixy: "They've got a reason to fight. This battle's over."

Cipher: "You said it."

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning! Warning! Enemy reinforcements approaching!"

Pixy: "What? Now?!"

Cipher: "Yes now, Pixy. EagleEye, give me the sit-rep."

AWACS EagleEye: "Two craft approaching at high speed!"

Pixy: "Let's take care of them."

Cipher: "Gelb Team! Pixy, disperse! It's payback time!"

AWACS EagleEye: "They're faster than anything we've come across. Commence intercept!"

Cipher: "Locked on."

Pixy: "It doesn't look like they'll let us head back to base unless we take out those two planes."

Sneg 1: "Be careful Galm Team. Their SU-37s are more maneuverable than my SU-27."

Altair 1: "Cipher, be careful. Remember what happened last time we faced them."

Gelb 2: "There's two of them and there's two of us. That works in our favor."

Civilian: "We'll support the Allied Forces! This is our city, and we're here to protect it!"

Cipher: "You Coupled Cormorants aren't coming out victorious!"

Gelb 2: "It looks like the Allied Forces have taken control."

Gelb 1: "The city is in chaos."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Gelb 2: "We might be too late…"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Gelb 2: "Captain!…Was he shot down?"

Pixy: "Be ready for anything. This kind of enemy makes me nervous."

AWACS EagleEye: "I know Cipher and Pixy can get the job done."

Cipher: "I know the F-15C can beat the SU-37."

Pixy: "Watch out. The enemy's locked on to you!"

Pixy: "Watch out, Galm 1. Expect the unexpected this time."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Cipher: "Cover, Pixy. Weapons safe."

AWACS EagleEye: "Airspace threat eliminated. Galm Team, mission complete."

Civilian: "We've taken back this sector! Belka is no longer in control!"

Clock Maker: "If our city is liberated, my son will return, and I can get him to take over my clock business."

Pixy: "Cipher, you hear those people screaming for freedom? That's where we come in! Paris is free of any threats now. Let's head back to base."


	24. Chapter 11B: Diapason

Chapter 11B: Diapason.

The Galm, Vortex, Sneg and Altair Teams arrives back to Valais Air Base where base personnel are cheering upon hearing the news of Europe's complete liberation. Blake and Larry helped liberate Paris and learned that Berlin and Farbanti has been liberated. Everyone heads for the briefing room to get debriefed first before celebrating.

"Belka's France-branch headquarters has fallen. Paris has been liberated. I just received a vintage bottle of Jus de carotte for the Galm Team. It's a hard-to-find carrot juice. Perfect I'd say for celebrating an occasion such as this." Forrest said.

Everyone started celebrating and televisions are showing Looney News Network's report on the liberation of Berlin, Farbanti, and Paris. One French civilian says…

"Vive la France! Vive la Russie! Vive la Grande-Bretagne! Vive I' Amerique! Vive la liberte!"

While everyone celebrates, Blake decides to give John a call.

"Hello?" John said on the other line.

"Hey John." Blake said.

"Hey Blake! I heard about Europe's liberation. I also saw you and your wingman on TV."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you two were fighting two SU-37s."

"Oh. How's everything down there?"

"It's fine."

"That's good. Hey, let me talk to Monica."

John then hand the phone to Monica.

"Hi Blake." Monica said.

"Hey Monica. How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"The same."

"That was good flying you did."

"Thanks. So how's the kids?"

"They're fine. They're always active."

"That's good."

"You wanna talk to Kate?"

"Sure."

After waiting for 20 seconds, Kate's voice is heard on the phone.

"Hello?" asked Kate.

"Hey Katie."

"Hi Uncle Blake!"

"Hey kiddo. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good."

"Uncle Blake, when are you coming back."

"I don't know Katie, but when I do, you'll be happy."

"I hope is soon."

"Me too. Alright, let me talk to your father."

Kate hands the phone to John.

"Hello?" John said.

"Alright John. I better getting going. There's a party going on at the base and I'm kinda missing it."

"Alright, bro, I'll let you get back to your party." John laughed.

Afterwards, Blake hangs up the phone and goes to celebrate with his comrades. Later that night, Blake and Larry are preparing to go to bed but decides to get another sip of the Jus de carotte juice.

"Wanna make a toast, Buddy?" Larry asked.

"Sure." Blake said. "A toast to the liberation of Europe, Galm, and you Larry. You're my first true friend and my brother in arm." Blake said with his cup rise. "I never had a friend before so I thank you for it. Cheers."

"Cheers." Larry said. "And sure thing, Buddy."

After one last sip, both decided to get some rest. Now, with the occupied countries now liberated, the tide of war is about to change dramatically.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	25. Chapter 12A: Bastion

Here's chapter 12 everybody.

Chapter 12A: Bastion.

It's been 4 days since Berlin, Farbanti, and Paris has been liberated, and the true nature of the war begins from this point forward and there was a dramatic shift in the war. Belka was no longer the aggressor, but the defender, as the Allies prepared to invade Belka. Anyway, Blake was doing some paperwork when he was called to the briefing room. Some pilots were having their own conversations while Larry was just sitting waiting for Forrest. Everyone stood at attention when Forrest finally arrived. Forrest then let them sit and at ease.

"Alright everyone, you might find this laughable, but this is still serious. Anyway, let's start the briefing." Forrest said. "Intelligence reports that Belka is developing nuclear arms and V2, a weapon of mass destruction. The Allied Forces' top brass have decided to send troops across the Hydrian Line into Belka to check for nuclear arms and secure resource interests. Centered on the ruined base of Glatisant, the Hydrian Line, Belka's long line of defense, stretches 700km from Germany's southern border to the border of Italy. Situated at the peak of Mt. Ivrea, the ruins of Glatisant have been transformed into a modern base with antiaircraft artillery and a powerful defense system. The Galm Team's mission is to launch an aerial strike on Glatisant, opening the door to Belka for our ground troops. In all probability, this will be an extended operation. You will be able to refuel during the latter half of the mission. If you're low on fuel, temporarily withdraw from the battle and return to base. Good luck." Forrest explained.

The pilots does found this laughable that the mission was pegged as a nuclear inspection, even Blake and Larry found it laughable. Anyway, everyone heads for their planes to prepare for takeoff.

Let you guys know, the V2 is a reference to the real V-2 rocket from Nazi Germany during World War Two. The V2 in this story is a ICBM MIRV missile.


	26. Mission 7: Bastion

Mission 7: Bastion.

Valais Base Controller: "Galm 1, you are cleared for takeoff."

Cipher: "Roger. Galm 1 taking off."

Cipher: "I'm airborne."

Valais Base Controller: "Galm 1, altitude restrictions cancelled. Return to your mission. Good luck!"

[Mt. Ivrea, Belka. 1620 hours. May 17, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy. Weapons hot."

Pixy: " 'Nuclear Inspection', huh…What a joke."

Cipher: "Tell me about it."

AWACS EagleEye: "Fire away at Glatisant. Your job this time is to take out their defense mechanisms."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

AWACS EagleEye: "A 'Return Line' is located on the south side of the operation airspace. All planes can pass over this line whenever they need to resupply."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Glatisant Soldier: "They're here. Commence firing!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Allied Squadron: "Fire a missile into the hole!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Just don't bite the dust."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile! Break!"

Cipher: "I evaded the missile."

Vortex Team: "Just stick with someone slick, and you should get through this without a scratch."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "AA guns destroyed."

Glatisant Soldier: "This is Area Gate! A fire's broken out inside!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Sector A's been taken care of. Head for the other sectors."

Cipher: "Locked on."

AWACS EagleEye: "AA guns destroyed."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Sneg Team: "Check that out. It took a heck of a lot of gunfire to make those holes."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Vortex Team: "Plane wreaks. Glatisant must've shot 'em down here."

Glatisant Soldier: "Enemy spotted! Initiate attack!"

Vortex Team: "Someone's firing at us from that mountain."

Allied Squadron: "We'll just have to sail through them then!"

Allied Squadron: "Watch yourself!"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Vortex 1: "Caravan 4, eject! Eject!"

Cipher: "So many bullets everywhere."

Sneg Team: "Don't expect us to do the impossible!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "Missile launched."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Cipher: "AA guns destroyed."

Pixy: "Looks like an ocean of bullets coming at us."

Pixy: "AA guns destroyed!"

Pixy: "Stay alert or you'll be shot full of holes."

Pixy: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Sneg Team: "Are we really supposed to keep up with Cipher and Pixy on this mission?"

Sneg 1: "Yes."

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning. The enemy's locked on to you."

Cipher: "Shots fired, I'm evading!"

AWACS EagleEye: "AA guns destroyed."

Pixy: "Fox Two, Fox two."

Cipher: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile launched."

Vortex 1: "One little mistake and it's all over."

Cipher: "Locked on."

AWACS EagleEye: "Shack on the target!"

Cipher: "I have a lock."

Cipher: "Target destroyed."

Allied Squadron: "40% of enemy forces are under our control. Follow the Galm Team!"

Glatisant Soldier: "Cooperate with all areas and take out those planes!"

Glatisant Soldier: "Status report! The Area Wall is destroyed! Provide backup for all other areas!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

AWACS EagleEye: "Sector E has been stripped of all functions. Well done."

Allied Squadron: "Looks like there's still some old ruins out here."

Cipher: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

AWACS EagleEye: "Shack on the target!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile! Break!"

Cipher: "Breaking!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Glatisant Soldier: "What's happening to Sector 3? Haven't communications been restored yet?!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

AWACS EagleEye: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Vortex Team: "It's hell out here, above and below."

Cipher: "You can say that again."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "AA guns destroyed."

AWACS EagleEye: "Fox Two."

Pixy: "Watch out. The enemy's locked on to you."

AWACS EagleEye: "Break! Missile!"

Cipher: "I evaded the missile."

Allied Squadron: "They must hate out guts to put up something like this."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Pixy: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Pixy, break! Missile!"

Pixy: "I dodged the missile."

Allied Squadron: "Looks like things are gonna get rough. Don't go nuts on me now."

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Glatisant Soldier: "This is Area Castle! All functions are down! One of the enemy's planes is especially dangerous!"

AWACS EagleEye: "No more attacks are coming from Sector B."

Glatisant Soldier: "Abandon Antiaircraft Bunker 4! There's nothing of use there now!"

Glatisant Soldier: "There's a fire creeping up on explosives in that tent! Get away from it!"

Glatisant Soldier: "The Area Garden has been invaded. It's time to pull out the weeds and burn 'em up."

Allied Squadron: "Enemy planes are coming at us!"

Pixy: "Belkan fighters…Great. Perfect timing…"

Cipher: "I'll shoot them down before they even takeoff!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Cipher: "Got him!"

AWACS Eagle Eye: "80% of enemy forces are under our control. It's time to rock and roll! All planes, eliminate Glatisant!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Glatisant Soldier: "Don't worry about the fire anymore! Dispatch all troops into battle!"

Cipher: "I have a lock."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, missile launched."

Glatisant Soldier: "No can do! All hands are currently occupied!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, missiled launched."

Allied Squadron: "This'll be a springboard to nuclear inspections. We've gotta sink that fortress!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed."

Pixy: "Let your guard down for a second and you'll get shot to pieces."

Glatisant Soldier: "The Area Garden has been destroyed! The enemy wasn't supposed to get this far!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Sector D is under control."

Glatisant Soldier: "The enemy has secured a supply route. They're flying in and out like crazy."

Cipher: "Pixy, let's wrap things up around here."

Pixy: "Pixy, roger."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "Bandit down."

Cipher: "Cover, Pixy. Weapons safe."

AWACS EagleEye: "Glatisant's attack powers have been neutralized. All planes, return to base."

Cipher: "Whoa. What was that?" 

Pixy: "Hmm? Did something just flash?"


	27. Chapter 12B: Bastion

Chapter 12B: Bastion.

The Galm Team and other squadrons has come back from their combat mission over Glatisant. Although the mission is a success. Blake and Larry has to make a report on something they saw after the mission was completed. Both heads for the briefing room to get debriefed.

"The operation was a success. Glatisant has fallen. The Allied Forces have broken through the Hydrian Line, bringing the battle to Belka. I must inform you, however, that while you were on your mission, we received a report that the squadron attacking from Germany's border was wiped out by a mysterious attack. We are currently investigating this incident." Forrest said. "Dismissed."

Blake and Larry approached Forrest.

"Commander, we have a report to make." Blake said.

"Go ahead." Forrest said.

"After we found out the mission was a success, we saw something." Blake said.

"What did you see?" Forrest asked.

"We saw what look like a flash. It wasn't lighting because it was horizontal." Larry said.

"Are you sure about this?" Forrest asked.

"Yes. And I think my gun camera was able to capture it." Blake said.

"Alright, Cipher, officials will take a look at the recording. Now one more question, where was this flash when you two saw it?" Forrest asked.

"From what you said about the squadron that got wiped out. That's where the flash was." Blake said.

"Okay, we'll analyze the gun camera footage and go on from there." Forrest said.

"Thank you Sir." Blake said, Let's go Larry."

Afterwards, Blake and Larry took the rest of the day off. Meanwhile, USAF officers took a look at the video footage and turns out Blake and Larry are right. They saw what appears to be a flash that looks like a laser. They will continue to investigate for the next two days.

That's the end of this chapter. So what's the mysterious flash? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	28. Chapter 13A: Merlon

Here's chapter 13 everybody.

Chapter 13A: Merlon.

It's been two days since Glatisant has been neutralized thanks to Galm Team and with Glatisant now in Allied control, the Belkan military abandoned the Hydrian Line. Lots of events occurred in the past two days. A day ago, the US military begins the construction of the Strategic Orbital Linear Gun, or SOLG, a satellite that is design to be a orbital weapons platform. And in the past two days, USAF officials has been looking at video footage of the gun camera of Blake's F-15 on what shows what seems to be a mysterious bright flash. The Federal Erusean Air Force has also send their top pilots to Valais Air base to work together with the Galm Team. Anyway, Blake and Larry were playing a game of chess.

"Hurry up and make your mind already, Buddy." Larry said.

"I'm thinking." Blake said.

"Well think already." Larry said.

Blake moves a piece. Larry moved his already, that's until Blake moved his piece.

"Checkmate." Blake said.

"You're good." Larry said.

"Yeah well, I always beat my brother in chess all the time." Blake said.

Then the intercom went off telling Blake and Larry to report to the briefing room.

"Alright gentlemen, it's time for us to push in deep into Belkan territory. So let's start the briefing." Forrest said. "Belka's second line of defense stretches across the Schayne Plains in the central region of southern Belka. Centered on two antiaircraft camps, this line blocks our refueling unit's air route, and is already delaying our military plans. This operation will consist of attacks on enemy ground troops, and engagements with enemy fighters. There will be three squadrons in total. You can decide which one to accompany. Alpha Team will be responsible for destroying enemy ground ordnance. Beta Team's job will be to eliminate air resistance, and destroying enemy ground ordnance. Theta Team will eliminate air resistance. Escort Allied transport craft after each mission is completed. That is all." Forrest explained.

After deciding, everyone takes off for the Schayne Plains. Vortex joins Alpha Team. Sneg join Beta Team. Both did their missions successfully. The Theta Team now needs to do their mission and the Galm Team and the Erusean Squadron 'Albireo' will help them.

Yes, the same Erusean squadron in the story LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES.


	29. Mission 8: Merlon

Mission 8: Merlon.

[Schayne Plains, Belka. 1530 hours. May 19, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy. Air targets only and weapons hot."

Pixy: "Hey Cipher, you hear me? Just look at the view. There's not much difference between those countries from up here."

AWACS EagleEye: "Belkan fighters approaching. Shoot them down and secure air superiority."

Cipher: "Galm Team, roger."

Sneg Team: "No one's gonna be 'ace' of the day. We'll all earn an equal share. I've got a feeling."

Albireo Team: "This is gonna be one heck of a fight."

Allied Squadron: "It's the mighty U.S. rabbits. Let's watch how they fight."

Albireo 1: "This is Captain Edgar Grint of the Albireo Squadron. It's good to be flying with you Galm Team."

Cipher: "It's a pleasure Albireo 1."

Vortex 1: "How many planes should I shoot down today…"

Allied Squadron: "Don't let them out-shine us. I'll show them what the Royal Air Force is all about!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

Belkan Squadron: "Drossel 5, you okay? What's your status?"

Allied Squadron: "They've pretty much lost control of the ground."

Cipher: "Missile launched."

Belkan Squadron: "Our air squadron is all that's left now. We have to destroy the Allied Forces."

AWACS EagleEye: "Approaching gun range."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Allied Squadron: "Everything looks so calm down below. You wouldn't think there's a war going on."

Vortex Team: "Don't get caught up in the view. We've got a battle to fight."

Cipher: "Galm 1, missile launched."

Cipher: "Got him!"

Cipher: "I have you now!"

Cipher: "Bull's eye!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile hit."

Cipher: "This one's mine!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile launched."

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Belkan Squadron: "I won't let them touch any more of our land. All unit, we can't leave until all enemy planes are shot down."

Allied Squadron: "I don't think they're here just to keep us at bay. This is kill or be killed."

Pixy: "Pride and determination are what keeps the Belkans going."

Cipher: "Well it ain't working for them."

Allied Squadron: "Cipher! Pixy! I got one on my tail! Shoot him down!"

Cipher: "Hold on! I'm coming for you! Just hang in there!"

Pixy: "Fox Two!"

Albireo Team: "Where's the missile?"

Allied Squadron: "We've gotta keep pressing forward. I know we can win this."

Sneg Team: "Miss, miss, miss!"

Cipher: "Almost there!"

Cipher: "Oh no you don't!"

Allied Squadron: "This is gonna get crazy. Break formation."

Cipher: "Got a kill!"

Albireo 1: "Galm 1 just downed a bandit!"

Allied Squadron: "Thanks Galm. If we get back alive, carrot juices are on me."

Cipher: "Anytime."

Vortex Team: "Don't worry about the Belkan aircraft. The Galm Team can handle them."

Pixy: "Something's not right. The Belkans should be able to send out more fighters than this."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "Got one!"

Albireo Team: "The Belkans wanna fight! That's fine by us!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Got a bull's eye!"

Vortex 1: "Clear out a path to Belka."

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Yeah!"

Cipher: "Cover, Pixy. Weapons safe."

AWACS EagleEye: "All enemy fighters have been eliminated. Threat level reduced to 2. Galm Team, cover our transport planes until they're able to land."

Cipher: "Roger that."

Allied Squadron: "There they are. It's the Allied transport planes."

Allied Transport Plane: "Thank you for securing air superiority."

Cipher: "Huh?"

Pixy: "What was that? Something flashed again!"

Cipher: "Whoa! What was that?!"

Cipher: "Whoa!"

Cipher: "Oh geez! Pixy, let's retreat now!"

Allied Squadron: "What was that? Where did that attack just came from?!"

Pixy: "What the heck happened?! AWACS, what's going on?!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Hold on!…Incoming emergency message from Operations HQ. Enemy launching long-range attacks. Current airspace is within range."

Pixy: "Now you tell us?! Where should we fly?!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Transmitting projected enemy targeting coordinates. All units, evade attacks and withdraw from airspace!"

Allied Squadron: "Here comes an attack! Watch out!"

Allied Squadron: "Plane 4 just vanished! Allied planes are disappearing from radar!"

Allied Squadron: "Plane 6 is gone too!"

Pixy: "This is bad. I'm outta here!"

Cipher: "Whoa! It looks like a laser!"

Allied Squadron: "Halo 10 is not responding!"

Allied Squadron: "What's going on? That wasn't a missile."

Cipher: "Oh geez!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team, check the enemy's estimated long-range attack coordinates via radar!"

Allied Squadron: "Laser weaponry? Those darn Belkans…"

AWACS EagleEye: "You're almost out of the operation airspace. Stay on course to the south."

Cipher: "Almost there!"

Cipher: "Made it! Cover, Pixy."

AWACS EagleEye: "You're out of the danger zone. Galm Team, return to base."

Pixy: "Looks like we live to see another day, Cipher."


	30. Chapter 13B: Merlon

Chapter 13B: Merlon.

"Welcome back." said the base controller as Blake and Larry are landing their planes. After landing and waiting for the Vortex, Sneg, and Albireo Teams to park their planes, they head for the briefing room still a little bit in shocked.

"The mission objectives were achieved, but our forces were dealt a heavy blow by enemy laser ordnance. Our country must put an end to this war. If not, I fear the war will put an end to us." Forrest said before leaving the room.

One pilot then approach Blake and Larry. He is a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and he's wearing a flight suit for the FEAF. His name is Edgar Grint and he's the flight lead of the FEAF's elite Albireo Squadron.

"You must be Captain Edgar Grint." Blake said.

"That's right. You must be Cipher or Galm 1, right?" Edgar said.

"Yes. Captain Blake Bunny." Blake said shaking Edgar's hand. "And this is 2nd Lieutentant Larry Hase, callsign Pixy."

"Nice to meet you." Edgar said.

"Same to you." Larry said.

"You guys fly incredible. I never seen any flying like that before." Edgar said.

"Thanks. You got good flying too, especially flying the MIG-21." Blake said.

"Well next year the squadron will get MIG-29s."

"Oh, well keep up that good flying." Blake said.

"Yeah. So some mission, huh?" Edgar asked.

"I know, the Belkans making laser technology. That was crazy and scary." Blake said.

"We will have to face that weapon." Larry said.

"I know. We better get prepared." Blake said.

After that day, Blake and Larry is always prepared for the mission to take out the unidentified laser weapon.

That's the end of this chapter. What's the laser weapon? Can anyone stop it? Can the Galm Team stop it? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	31. Chapter 14A: Sword of Annihilation

Here's chapter 14 everybody.

Chapter 14A: Sword of Annihilation.

It's been four day since Belka's second line of defense has been destroyed and Belka's laser attack on Allied aircraft but failed to shoot down the Sneg, Vortex, Albireo, and Galm Team. Blake and Larry has been prepared for the mission to destroy the unidentified laser weapon. When they got called to report to the briefing room, they were the first ones there. After waiting for the pilots of the Sneg, Vortex, Albireo, and a USAF squadron called 'Crow', Forrest starts the briefing.

"We discovered that the unidentified laser weapon is a long-range offensive weapon codenamed 'Excalibur'. We believe it to be a Belkan antiaircraft defense chemical laser weapon developed as a missile defense system. According to our information, the strike zone is heavily guarded by a jamming facility and multiple antiaircraft artillery units. Your objective is to destroy Excalibur. But to do that, you must first neutralized the jamming facility and the antiaircraft artillery. Considering the importance of your target to the enemy, I'm afraid there's no way to avoid casualties from enemy resistance. In light of this, we have called in reinforcements for this mission. Work together with them to achieve the mission objectives." Forrest explained.

Afterwards, Blake and Larry head for their planes faster than the other pilots. After waiting for the others, they takeoff for the Tauberg Plateau.


	32. Mission 9: Sword of Annihilation

Mission 9: Sword of Annihilation.

[Tauberg, Belka. 1400 hours. May 23, 1995.]

PJ: "This is Crow Team's number 3. Name's PJ. I'll support you any way I can Galm Team."

Cipher: "Nice to meet you PJ."

Crow 1: "Crow 1 to Crow 3. When are you planning to buy those flowers?"

Crow 2: "Wait around too long and another guy's gonna steal her away from you, you know."

PJ: "This is no time to talk about my personal life."

Pixy: "Looks like a handful of fighters have come to the rescue."

Cipher: "Don't listen to them, PJ."

Cipher: "Huh?"

Cipher: "Disperse!"

AWACS EagleEye: "The tanker's been destroyed!…Approaching enemy territory. You're in dangerous airspace! All planes break! Break!"

Albireo 1: "They've started."

Excalibur Facility Personnel: "Enemy aircraft approaching. Increase ECM output to level 3."

Albireo 1: "The real war has just begun."

AWACS EagleEye: "Destroy all jamming facilities within the perimeter. Strip Excalibur of it's defenses."

Pixy: "Pixy to Crow 3. If you get shot down, crash where I can't see."

PJ: "Roger. Leave it to me."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

Vortex 1: "Jamming Facility 1 destroyed!"

Cipher: "Here comes an attack!"

Excalibur Facility Personnel: "Electrical charge has surpassed maximum value, target confirmed. Laser emission distance has been calculated."

AWACS EagleEye: "Here comes an attack! All planes, break!…All planes! The laser's firing patterns can be estimated via radar! Use your radars!"

PJ: "We should be able to take out that sword if the Galm Team flies with us."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Pixy: "Cipher, they're going to fire the laser! Pull out!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

PJ: "Jamming Facility 2 down!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "AA guns destroyed!"

Cipher: "Here comes an attack!"

Excalibur Facility Personnel: "Increase power supply."

Excalibur Facility Personnel: "Roger, increasing power supply."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

Albireo 1: "Jamming Facility 3 down! Just a little more!"

Crow 2: "Crow 2 here, this is a tight battle. Don't waste ammo on unnecessary targets."

Sneg 1: "Roger that, Crow 2."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

Cipher: "Chopper down!"

Pixy: "All jamming facilities have been destroyed. The main facility is all we have left."

AWACS EagleEye: "All planes, attack Excalibur! Go for it's power facilities and the cannon itself!"

Sneg Team: "Did you checkout Cipher's kill list? Where does he find all the work?"

Cipher: "There it is! Let's do this Pixy!"

Cipher: "Whoa!"

Pixy: "Darn! It's no good trying to fly inside Excalibur. It's surrounded by railway artillery! Give me some orders!"

Allied Squadron: "I'll attack again after breaking away. The next one will be a direct hit."

Sneg 1: "Don't panic even if something flashes in front of you."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Pixy: "Railway artillery down!"

Belkan Squadron: "There's one pilot that sticks out from the rest. I didn't think the US had anyone that good."

Belkan Squadron: "Anthropomorphic rabbits are fighting on their side. They're much better than the other pilot's."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

PJ: "Railway artillery down!"

Vortex 1: "Way to go, Galm 1. Bang up the enemy's firepower!"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Crow 1: "Railway artillery confirmed down!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

AWACS EagleEye: "All railway artillery confirmed down!"

Vortex 1: "All right, let's take out the King's sword now!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Allied Squadron: "There is absolutely no margin for error. My hands are shaking."

Allied Squadron: "Relax. We've been through so much flight training, we could do this in our sleep."

Sneg 1: "Power Facility 1 destroyed!"

Cipher: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

PJ: "Power Facility 2 is down!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Pixy: "Power Facility 3 is destroyed! Things are looking pretty good."

Crow 1: "We've got a shot! I think we're gonna do this!"

PJ: "I think it's gonna happen. Just keep attacking!"

Pixy: "Yo Buddy, you've got everyone fired up and believing in miracles."

Cipher: "I'm not going down until I'm empty."

Albireo 1: "If this operation goes well, we'll be getting top honors!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Shack on the target!"

Excalibur Facility Personnel: "Just activate the beam! We can't give up Belka's center of defense."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "The laser has been destroyed!"

AWACS EagleEye: "It's time to destroy Excalibur once and for all!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Target hit!"

Cipher: "Locked on!"

Excalibur Facility Personnel: "Shut down Line A if it's no good! Connect to Line C and reactivate!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Excalibur Facility Personnel: "Close valves 3 and 4!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock!"

Cipher: "Missile hit!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Looking good! Destroy Excalibur, Cipher! I know you can do it!"

Excalibur Facility Personnel: "We must have some emergency power. Use it all! I don't care if it burns up from feedback!"

Cipher: "You're history!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

Cipher: "Cover, Pixy. Weapons safe."

AWACS EagleEye: "Confirmed elimination of target. We can even see it from here. Good job."

Allied Squadron: "The sword has been pulled from the stone. It was America's flight lead who did it!"

PJ: "Right on! Now that's what I call teamwork!"

Pixy: "Cipher, you hear that warm welcome? It's the sweet sound of victory. Not bad for a group of misfits, huh?"

AWACS EagleEye: "All planes, job well done! PJ, don't get too excited and crash, buddy!"

PJ: "Yee-haw!"


	33. Chapter 14B: Sword of Annihilation

Chapter 14B: Sword of Annihilation.

The Galm, Vortex, Sneg, Albireo, Crow, and other Allied squadrons arrived back from the Tauberg Plateau after Blake single-handly destroyed Excalibur. Some base personnel cheered for Blake while he and the others head for the briefing room to get debriefed.

"Although we didn't discover any nuclear facilities, Excalibur is no longer a threat. This can be considered a substantial victory for our side. Head Operations has recognized you as 'an indispensable component in this war', and expresses their utmost gratitude and respect." Forrest said debriefing everyone. "Keep up the good work."

Everyone turn their attention to Blake.

"Yo, Buddy. I think you will become the next anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot." Larry said.

"Yes, the way you took out Excalibur." Vladimir said.

"You sure took out that sword." Bernard said.

"That was amazing combat flying." Edgar said.

"Guys, I won't become the anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot because one, Larry is an ace and a rabbit. Two, we both will be the next. And three, I don't have a name for myself yet." Blake said.

"Well hopefully you will get a name for yourself, Buddy." Larry said.

After that day, Blake went into deep thought. Can he really become the first anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot since Col Happy Rabbit did during World War Two 50 years ago? Can he really get a name for himself? These questions came up to his mind.

That's the end of this chapter. Can Blake really do it? Turn to the next chapter to find out. Please review.


	34. Chapter 15A: Mayhem

Here's chapter 15 everybody.

Chapter 15A: Mayhem.

It's been 5 days since Blake destroyed Excalibur, and with Excalibur out of the way, the Allies continued to advance in Belkan territory. During the past five days, the Galm Team, mostly Blake, got the attention of the anthropomorphic community of the United States, including John and his family. His father Milton, and Col Happy Rabbit himself. Blake has been in deep thought. Can he really become the first anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot since Col Happy Rabbit did during World War Two 50 years ago? Can he really get a name for himself? These questions has been on his mind. This will change for him. Blake was writing a postcard to John and his family when Larry came up to him.

"Yo, Buddy. We're wanted in the briefing room." Larry said.

"Alright, give me a second." Blake said.

After finishing writing the postcard and putting it in the mailbox, Blake heads for the briefing room. Forrest starts the briefing immediately.

"Orders have come in for an emergency sortie. A major air engagement is taking place as we speak between Belka and the Allied Forces near the border, in the B7R airspace, which Belka is committed to defend at all costs. B7R, commonly known as the 'Round Table', has long been a symbol of Belka's political, military and industrial might. However, at noon today, along with its lighting-quick commencement of Operation Battle-Axe, the Allied Forces officially announced the permanent abrogation of its nonaggression treaty at the United Nations, and simultaneously attacked B7R with a massive fighter squadron. This mission may be our chance to finally end the Belkan War once and for all. I wish you luck." Forrest explained before leaving the room.

Blake stood up.

"The Round Table! My mother's backyard! Let's go Larry." Blake said.

Blake and Larry takeoff for the Round Table again where they'll be the reinforcements.


	35. Mission 10: Mayhem

Mission 10: Mayhem.

[B7R, France-Belka. 1200 hours. May 28, 1995.]

AWACS EagleEye: "Incoming message from Allied Forces HQ. 40% of Allied air forces are already lost."

Allied Squadron: "Darn it, there's too many of them! We can't handle them all!"

Allied Squadron: "Where are the reinforcements?!"

Pixy: "Time to dive into fireworks!"

Cipher: "You said it. Let's do this!"

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy. Weapons hot."

PJ: "I've never been in an aerial battle of this scope before."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Allied Squadron: "Where's the support?"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Cipher: "I have a lock."

Allied Squadron: "All damaged aircraft return to base."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three!"

Belkan Squadron: "Still no reinforcements from base. If only they'd get here, we could put an end to this all at once."

Cipher: "Bull's eye!"

Cipher: "Fox Three, Fox Three!"

Allied Squadron: "Another plane's been shot down!"

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

PJ: "The Round Table's nothing special. I'll take care of things!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

Allied Squadron: "Our support's here? Who did they send us?"

Allied Squadron: "IFF has confirmed, it's Galm. The reinforcement team is Galm."

Belkan Squadron: "The guy who pulled out Tauberg's sword is here. Be careful!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Goodnight!"

Pixy: "We've still gotta get the job done."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Bandit destroyed."

Belkan Squadron: "I'll put that American rabbit in his place."

Allied Squadron: "Don't give up! It's not over yet!"

Cipher: "Locked on!"

Cipher: "I missed."

Belkan Squadron: "I'll shoot them down and make a name for myself."

Cipher: "Let's see about that."

Belkan Squadron: "You don't have what it takes to fly in the Round Table."

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Whooeee!"

AWACS EagleEye: "The enemy threat level is down. Continue to engage."

Cipher: "Roger that, EagleEye."

Pixy: "There's so many of 'em!"

Wizard 1: "Wizard 1 here. The enemy has broken formation. Take them out."

Wizard 1: "Larry, can you read me?"

Pixy: "Looks like you've still got the touch."

Wizard 1: "It's happening just as you thought. It's about time we got out of this dead-end job."

Pixy: "Not just yet."

Cipher: "You know him, Pixy?"

Pixy: "Yeah."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Yahoo!"

PJ: "Get a good eyeful of this flying! Let it sink in!"

Cipher: "Missile launched!"

Belkan Squadron: "Reinforcements still haven't arrived! What is our country doing?!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Nice work! The enemy threat level has dropped to under 50%. Just a little more."

Cipher: "Roger that."

Sorcerer 1: "Sorcerer 1 to all units. That's the Galm Team. Watch and learn."

Cipher: "Radar lock!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Allied Squadron: "Galm's not fighting alone. Let's show 'em what the Erusean Air Force can do!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Belkan Squadron: "Darn, the sky is too crowded."

Allied Squadron: "Time to get fired up, boys!"

Belkan Squadron: "The commander's plane is gone! Confirm our chain of command!"

Belkan Squadron: "They're attacking without mercy. Do they plan on burning everything?"

Belkan Squadron: "That American rabbit, screw him! He's turning the tide of battle in their favor."

Belkan Squadron: "He can't be anthropomorphic!"

Belkan Squadron: "He's like a demon…"

Belkan Squadron: "I've never seen anything like it."

Allied Squadron: "That kind of pilot…They call a Demon Lord."

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Wizard 1: "Wizard 1 to all units. Belka's days are over. Let's wrap this up."

Allied Squadron: "Galm's revived our front line!"

Allied Squadron: "Those rabbits are gonna get all the credit again."

PJ: "I fight for peace. That's what I'm here for."

Pixy: "While you're up here 'fighting for peace', tons of blood is being shed on the ground. Some 'peace', kid."

PJ: "And I'm here to put an end to that."

Pixy: "You think you can stop bloodshed by shedding more blood? Flyin' with all those ideals swimming around in your head is gonna get you killed."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team, multiple craft approaching! Something's wrong…stay alert."

Cipher: "Whoa!"

Schwarze Leader: "Schwarze Leader to all units. The escaping craft is headed this way. It's Huckebein. Don't let your guard down."

PJ: "Another one's coming! That plane…is that the Vulture?!"

Cipher: "It is!"

Schwarze Leader: "There's an annoying fly in the enemy. All right, change of plans, we'll deal with the escaped craft later."

Pixy: "Guess they've come to pick on the dead again."

Schwarze Leader: "There they are. The rabbit dream team."

Schwarze Team: "Let's go hunt them down."

Cipher: "Is there anyone that can protect that Huckebein?"

Belkan Squadron: "This is the worst kind of support we could hope for."

Cipher: "An aircraft appeared on radar near Huckebein's position."

Grabacr 1: "Huckebein the Raven!"

Cipher: "It's Grabacr!…He's attacking Huckebein!"

Heart break 1: "This is Heart break 1 of the Wardog Squadron. I'm gonna protect Huckebein but I got enemy fighters on my tail. Someone take them out for me."

Cipher: "I'm coming Heart break 1."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock!"

Cipher: "Heart break 1, I shot down those enemy fighters."

Heart break 1: "Thanks. Galm 1."

Cipher: "Pixy, let's engage the enemy ace squadron. We got Foxhounds to deal with."

Pixy: "Roger."

Pixy: "Watch out. The enemy's tracking you on radar."

Albireo 1: "It missed."

Grabacr 1: "Missile launched!"

Heart break 1: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "Fox Three."

Cipher: "Bull's eye!"

Cipher: "Radar lock!"

Pixy: "Watch out. The enemy's locked on to you!"

Cipher: "Got one!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Locked on."

AWACS EagleEye: "Launch. Launch."

Cipher: "Bandit shot down!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning. The enemy's locked on to you."

Cipher: "I dodged it!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Target hit!"

Pixy: "Galm 2, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox two!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm1, missile evaded."

Grabacr 1: "Fox Two!"

Heart break 1: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Launch. Launch."

Cipher: "The missile didn't connect."

Heart break 1: "Darn it!"

Pixy: "That Huckebein was flying real strange. I wonder why…"

Grabacr 1: "You're next arrogant American."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Heart break 1: "Darn! Grabacr is on my tail!"

Cipher: "You're gonna have to evade him. I got fighters on my tail."

Pixy: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Target down!"

Schwarze Leader: "Those rabbits smell of money and death. They're nothing but vultures…scavenging for profit through blood of other."

Cipher: "Who are you calling us rabbits vultures and we're not mercenaries."

Grabacr 1: "Missile launched!"

Cipher: "Missile evaded."

Cipher: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Bandit destroyed!"

Schwarze Team: "There's two of them that stand out from the rest."

Schwarze Leader: "Target the leader."

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Enemy MIG down!"

Cipher: "Heart break 1 has been shot down!"

Cipher: "I'm going after Grabacr!"

AWACS EagleEye: "About half the Belkan fighters have been shot down. You can win this."

Schwarze Leader: "All planes, we don't have time to go game hunting out here."

Grabacr 1: "Fox Two!"

Sneg 1: "Galm 1! Missile! Missile inbound!"

Cipher: "I dodged it."

Pixy: "Watch out. The enemy's tracking you on radar."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock!"

Cipher: "Fox Two, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Grabacr is down!"

Grabacr 1: "I never thought you would be this good…"

Cipher: "All right. Let's get the remaining MIGs."

Cipher: "Galm 1, missile launched!"

Cipher: "Enemy plane shot down!"

Schwarze Leader: "What the heck happened?"

Schwarze Team: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Cipher: "You're next Vulture."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team, more multiple craft approaching! Something's wrong…stay alert."

Cipher: "Great, there's more."

Schnee 1: "Target is in firing range. Schnee 1 to all units. Release your missiles."

Cipher: "Evade!"

Schnee Team: "Schnee 4 to Schnee 1. Target confirmed on radar. It's him."

Cipher: "The Phonix!"

AWACS EagleEye: "They've got a lock! Break!"

Cipher: "Darn, the radar's jammed. I'm gonna take out the enemy jammer aircraft."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Cipher: "Target down."

Pixy: "Stay on guard. Those guys can fire long-range missiles."

Cipher: "Ofnir!"

Ofnir 1: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Ofnir is down."

Ofnir 1: "Don't think you've won this. This isn't over yet!"

Pixy: "Belkan jammer aircraft is down. I can see everything."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Cipher: "He's down!"

Schnee Team: "Break right! Break right!"

Cipher: "Fox Three."

AWACS EagleEye: "Nice kill."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile evaded."

Cipher: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Got a kill!"

Schnee Team: "Captain, I'll take up the rear."

Pixy: "Long-range missile approaching! Break!"

Schnee Team: "I'm being tailed. Requesting support."

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning. The enemy's locked on to you!"

Schnee Team: "We're gonna reclaim air superiority at the Round Table."

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on!"

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "I got him!"

Schnee Team: "This one's fast!"

Belkan Squadron: "His flying is unpredictable."

Cipher: "I have you now!"

Cipher: "Fox Two."

AWACS EagleEye: "Bandit's in gun range."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missed the target!"

Schnee Team: "He's all mine."

Pixy: "You're being targeted from long-range! Jink!"

Cipher: "Missile, evading!"

Schnee Team: "A single red wing…I've heard of this pilot."

Schnee 1: "American rabbits! This is gonna be fun!"

Cipher: "Watch out, Pixy. The enemy's locked on to you."

Schnee 1: "This is our turf and we'll fly how we please."

Cipher: "You will not fly in my mom's backyard if your country started this war and my mom said this is everyone's turf if their country didn't start the war."

Cipher: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "I missed."

Schnee 1: "My squadron will bask in glory if we get through this alive."

Cipher: "That's not gonna happen but you will be alive if you've ejected."

AWACS EagleEye: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Target down!"

Schnee 1: "That pilot's unbelievable. He did all this with those limited contacts…"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "You're next Phonix."

Belkan Squadron: "Don't do anything reckless. You'll only distract the Schnee Squadron."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed."

Belkan Squadron: "Darn it, the enemy has the initiative. Where're the reinforcements?!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team, more multiple craft approaching! Something's wrong…stay alert."

Cipher: "Darn it!"

Silber Team: "The front is retreating."

Silber 1: "They're fast. Follow them. This will be your final lesson."

Silber Team: "Roger, Boss."

Silber 1: "Follow me."

Cipher: "The Silber Team. That's a famous Belkan squadron."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, take out the reinforcements."

Pixy: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Splash one!"

PJ: "They're watching each other's positions. I better not divert from the team."

Pixy: "You're being targeted from long-range! Jink!"

Belkan Squadron: "Phantom jets? It's the Silver Eagle!"

Belkan Squadron: "They really did come back!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile evaded."

Cipher: "Splash one! Splash one!"

Silber 1: "Get out there! The rules will protect you."

Pixy: "Watch out. The enemy's locked on to you."

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Silber Team: "Tailing enemy aircraft. I'm closing in."

Belkan Squadron: "Evaded! That's some crazy maneuvering!"

Albireo 1: "Missile inbound! Break! Break!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, missile evaded."

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning. The enemy's tracking you on radar!"

Silber Team: "We'll fly by the rules and take them out."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile evaded."

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning. The enemy's locked on to you!"

Silber 1: "I taught you how to fly. The rest is up to you."

Silber 1: "This battle is getting out of hand. Stay alert at all times."

PJ: "Screwed the Phantom. I guess looks can be deceiving."

PJ: "I can't believe how quick they are."

Silber 1: "If you get confused, just let your hands take over. You've had enough training to do this in your sleep."

Silber Team: "Roger, Boss."

Pixy: "Watch out. The enemy's tracking you on radar!"

Silber 1: "Focus on your own flying."

Pixy: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Missile, evading!"

Pixy: "Fox Two."

Pixy: "Lone-range missile approaching! Break!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Silber Team: "One of our planes is down! Awaiting your orders, Boss."

Silber 1: "All planes, stay focused and fly as usual."

Cipher: "I have you now!"

Cipher: "Target down!"

Belkan Squadron: "He's fighting clean. I'll show him he's only digging his own grave."

Belkan Squadron: "Another aircraft? Who shot it down?"

Belkan Squadron: "Demon of America."

Belkan Squadron: "So that pilot is the Demon Lord?"

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Silber Team: "Be on the lookout and climb to higher altitude."

Silber Team: "3's been hit!"

Silber Team: "Darn it!"

Silber Team: "Darn it!"

Silber 1: "I wasn't able to cover them."

Cipher: "You're next Silver Eagle."

Silber 1: "Where did you learn to fly like that, rabbit?"

Cipher: "Here in B7R. The Round Table, my mom's backyard."

Cipher: "Get out of my mom's backyard!"

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "Cover, Pixy. Weapons safe."

PJ: "Cipher just bagged a bandit!"

Allied Squadron: "The demon born of the Round Table…"

AWACS EagleEye: "All targets within combat airspace are down. Operation complete."

Pixy: "Yo, Buddy. You still alive?"


	36. Chapter 15B: Mayhem

Chapter 15B: Mayhem.

The Galm and Crow Teams has come back from the Round Table after participating in the largest aerial battle and Galm Team turning the tide of the battle. PJ and Crow 1 and 2 were impress with Blake's flying. Everyone heads for the briefing room to get debriefed by Forrest.

"We were victorious in the B7R engagement. The Round Table has finally toppled. According to our reports, the squadron led by that enemy ace in the Foxhound was the one designated to intercept and destroy fleeing aircraft. Incidently, the pilot in the F-14D was an enemy ace. He was personally responsible for shooting down dozens of our planes. And the pilot in the F-4E that you engaged was an academy trained ace. Thanks to you, our force's morale has skyrocketed, Belka is no longer a threat and it won't be long now before we win this war." Forrest said. "Take the rest of the day off, you deserved it."

"Wow Blake, that was incredible flying today." PJ said. He is a man of about 23 years of age. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and his callsign is actually his initials.

"I've never seen anything like it." Peter said. He is a man about the same age as PJ's. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he's Crow Team's number 2.

"Yeah, keep it up and you, along with Larry can change the tide of this war." Tom said. He is a man who looks older than PJ and Peter. He has black hair, brown eyes, and he's the flight leader of the Crow Team.

"Just making sure those Belkans gets out of my mom's backyard." Blake said.

"What?" PJ asked in concern.

"B7R is where my dad met my mom during World War Two. So my mom nicknamed the Round Table, her backyard." Blake said.

"Oh. Sorry about me saying that the Round Table is nothing special." PJ said.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Blake said.

"Yo, Buddy. You got a name for yourself." Larry said.

"Wait, which one?" Blake asked in concern.

"Demon Lord of the Round Table. It fits for you." Larry said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You were flying like a demon out there and since that Garm is our squadron's mascot."

"I don't know. I take God real seriously." Blake said.

"Look, it's just a nickname, and God is happy when you do your prayers and go to Church." Larry said.

"I guess Demon Lord will do. Well Larry, now we're in position to becoming the next anthropomorphic rabbit aces." Blake said.

"Indeed, Buddy." Larry said.

Afterwards, Galm and Crow Teams celebrates another victory and Blake's new nickname. The Galm Team now have become known by their allies and their enemies and has gained much recognition from both sides for their amazing feats and skill. Some of it respect, fear or hatred. Around the same time, South Belka was beginning to become weary of the war. Disillusioned of the patriotism and nationalism that lead them into the war, as well as having their land torn up for defense line after defense line for the 'Fatherland' in the north. South Belkan cities began to surrender and disarm peacefully. Unable to set defense positions, the Belkan Army kept retreating to the north. The end of the war was drawing near.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	37. Chapter 16A: The Inferno

Here's chapter 16 everybody.

Chapter 16A: The Inferno.

It's been 4 days since Operation Battle-Axe and Blake receiving the nickname Demon Lord of the Round Table. Now the Allied Forces starts to make the destruction of Belkan War productions their main priority. Anyway, it's 10 'o clock at night and the Galm and Crow Teams are sitting in the briefing room. Blake, Larry, PJ, Peter, and Tom knows that the mission will do with stopping Belkan war production and that the bomber squadron that will participate in the mission will be on a precision bombing mission. Everyone stood at attention when Forrest entered the room. Once Forrest gave them orders to sit and at ease, he starts the briefing.

"Well gentlemen, this is your first night mission. Now I know you want to go to sleep right now. Well don't worry, you all will get the whole day off tomorrow. Anyway, let's get this briefing started. " Forrest said. "The Belkan forces are beginning to take flight. The industrial city of Hoffnung is crucial to the enemy's industrial strategy and the heart of its war productions. The Allied Forces have decided that all Belkan war production must be stopped to expedite the end of the war, and has requested our participation in this operation. The operation will primarily involve the bombing of ground facilities by the Allied Forces' bombers. Your mission is to support those bombers and attack enemy facilities. We have achieved near total air supremacy over the target area, but don't let your guard down. There may still be sporadic resistance." Forrest explained

With that and no time to waste, everyone heads for their planes and takes off for Hoffnung.


	38. Mission 11: The Inferno

Mission 11: The Inferno.

[Hoffnung, Belka. 2310 hours. June 1, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy. Weapons hot."

Pixy: "Galm 2 to all units. I've confirmed a burning city up ahead."

PJ: "That must mean the bombing started."

Cipher: "All aircraft, commence operation."

AWACS EagleEye: "Cover the Allied bombers. Eliminate all ground and aerial threats."

Cipher: "Galm 1, roger."

Pixy: "Let's move."

Allied Forces Bomber: "To all bombers. Remove Belka's ability to counterattack. Priority is placed on destruction over accuracy."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Allied Forces Bomber: "Initiate bombing sequence. Drop 'em all!"

Allied Forces Bomber: "Turn it to ashes! That's not enough! Drop more bombs!"

Pixy: "I thought they were on a precision bombing mission…"

Cipher: "So did I…"

PJ: "They're just tossin' bombs all over the place."

Cipher: "What the heck are they doing?!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "Our captain's been killed! The chain of command is disrupted."

Cipher: "Acquiring bandit."

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Cipher: "Bandit down."

Allied Army Platoon: "Rabbits? Well, we appreciate the help. We'll be moving on."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Darn Allied Forces! Shoot them down! Come on, come on!"

Cipher: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Cipher: "AA guns destroyed."

Pixy: A Tomahawk just hit the city. Are those guys serious?"

Cipher: "What the heck guys!"

PJ: "This is PJ. Something's strange is goin' on down there. The number of burning areas just suddenly increase."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "Inform all units. This is an order from Operation HQ. 'Abandon Hoffnung. However, do not retreat until all facilities are destroyed. Leave them nothing.' That is all."

Cipher: "Launch! Launch!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Pixy: "The Belkans are setting fire to their own…"

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Factory Manager: "What's happening here?! Will my insurance cover this?"

Factory Worker: "A bomb has hit Sector C! It's gonna set off the fuel!"

Cipher: "I have you now."

Belkan Chopper Unit: "I've been hit, and the powers out! I'm going down!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, missile launched."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Burn down the entire city! Set fire to the buildings on your way out!"

Cipher: "I have a lock."

Cipher: "You're not getting away."

Belkan Transport Plane: "I've taken a direct hit! I can't hold up!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Factory Worker: "All facilities in the main sector have been destroyed! Screw those Allied Forces!"

Belkan Chopper Unit: "Get out of Hoffnung. We don't have anything more to do here."

Cipher: "Locked on."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Sector 3 is destroyed. Our troops are in panic."

Cipher: "Special weapons hot, Pixy. We got enemy planes approaching."

Belkan Squadron: "Even the Hoffnung is falling. What has become of our mighty air force…"

Cipher: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Yahoo!"

Cipher: "Fox Three."

Belkan Transport Plane: "Hoffnung has fallen to the Allied Forces."

Cipher: "Bull's eye!"

Belkan Squadron: "Don't let them push their way into Belkan territory!"

Cipher: "Here we go."

Belkan Squadron: "So this is the price we pay for losing."

Ruchs Unit Leader: "Johan! Make some space on the truck bed."

Ruchs Transport Unit: "How am I supposed to do that?"

Ruchs Unit Leader: "We're carrying a wounded soldier."

Cipher: "Cover, Pixy."

PJ: "The city is going up in flames!"

Pixy: "Learn to accept it, kid. This is war."

PJ: "You expect me to believe that arson and indiscriminate bombing is war?"

Pixy: "There's no mercy in war. It's a collision of powers."

PJ: "Even war has a set of rules to follow!"

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy."

AWACS EagleEye: "I've detected an unknown craft on radar. The blip is barely visible. It may be a stealth."

Cipher: "Galm 1, engaging."

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Belkan Squadron: "I'll destroy them all."

Cipher: "Darn, my radar's jammed. I'm going after the jammer aircraft."

Allied Forces Bomber: "Galm Team, engage!"

Cipher: "Fox Three."

Cipher: "Belkan jammer aircraft is down."

Cipher: "Locked on!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Allied Forces Bomber: "I'm being targeted! I can't shake him!"

Cipher: "Locked."

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

Belkan Squadron: "Burn them to the ground."

Cipher: "Oh no you don't!"

Cipher: "Bandit destroyed."

Belkan Squadron: "I won't let them get back alive."

Belkan Squadron: "Don't hold back!"

Cipher: "You're mine!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Down all Belkan fighters."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Ignore the civilians. Our priority is withdrawing troops out of the area."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Abandon Block D. Join up with 5th Company from Block C."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Don't leave anything behind for the Allied Forces."

Allied Forces Bomber: "Mission objectives fulfilled. All units, return to base."

Pixy: "Screw them all…"


	39. Chapter 16B: The Inferno

Chapter 16B: The Inferno.

The Galm and Crow Teams has arrived back from their combat mission over Hoffnung. They couldn't believe that the bombing run wasn't a surgical strike, but saturation bombing. Everyone heads for the briefing room to get debriefed.

"Pursued by Allied Forces, the Belkan forces have taken flight, abandoning Hoffnung. Without military production capabilities, Belka is in a bind. We were also able to confiscate samples of what seem to be experimental weapons from the abandoned war factories, before Belka had time to use them." Forrest said.

With that, everyone has the whole day off. As everyone walked out of the briefing room, Blake realized there's something wrong with Larry.

"Larry, are you okay?" Blake asked in concern.

"No." Larry replied. "And I don't wanna talk about it."

Larry then just left Blake so that he can sleep. This will put Blake in concern for the next few days.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	40. Chapter 17A: The Stage of Apocalypse

Here's chapter 17 everybody.

Chapter 17A: The Stage of Apocalypse.

It's June 6, 1995 and it has been five days since the Allied Forces captured Hoffnung and with the fall of Hoffnung, Sudentor was the last major South Belkan city still under North Belkan control. Also, in the past few days, Blake knows there's something wrong with Larry. Larry has been questioning about the war and the concept of it. Blake wants to help him out but Forrest insist him to let Larry be alone. Anyway, the Galm and Crow Teams were called to the briefing room, which was weird for them because the Vortex, Sneg, and Albireo Teams has already takeoff. Forrest starts the briefing.

"Doing a combat mission on the 51st anniversary of D-Day. Well lets start the briefing." Forrest said. "There are still pockets of resistance holed up in the industrial city of Sudentor. Although fleeing, the Belkan army continues to fight back and are using the Waldreich Mountains as a final line of defense in an attempt to prevent our army from reaching northern Belka. For this mission, we would like you to assist the Allied ground troops by clearing the skies of enemy fighters. The South Belka Munitions Factory is located in Sudentor, which means the remaining troops, although few in number, are well outfitted. Head to the designated operations rendezvous location at Point 203." Forrest explained. "Dismissed."

"Lets just get this over with." Larry said not in a mood.

"What's wrong with him." PJ asked.

"Lets just leave him alone." Blake said.

Everyone heads for their planes and takes off for Sudentor. They are to pass over Stier Castle along the way.


	41. Mission 12: The Stage of Apocalypse

Mission 12: The Stage of Apocalypse.

[Stier Castle, Belka. 1450 hours. June 6, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, Pixy."

Vortex Team: "PJ, don't even think about talkin' to your girl over the radio."

PJ: "I wouldn't do that during a job."

Cipher: "Nice view out here."

AWACS EagleEye: "Crow Team, do you read me? Head for Waldreich to take out any remnant forces the Belkans could have positioned out there." 

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 2, what's the problem? You're behind."

Pixy: "Don't worry, I'll catch up."

PJ: "This is PJ from Crow Team. Galm 2, is there a problem with your craft?"

Pixy: "Nah…I'm just sad."

AWACS EagleEye: "Emergency transmission from Allied HQ. A Belkan bomber squadron equipped with nuclear weapons has taken off for England."

PJ: "What?!"

Cipher: "Oh geez!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Enemy bombers are approaching this airspace. Galm Team, Crow Team, head to intercept."

Cipher: "Galm 1, roger."

Crow 1: "Crow 1, roger."

Crow 2: "Crow 2, moving to engage enemy."

PJ: "I'll stop them."

Pixy: "This war would end if they blew everything up."

Cipher: "Are you crazy, Pixy?"

PJ: "We can't let them use those nukes."

AWACS EagleEye: "Do whatever it takes to stop them."

AWACS EagleEye: "Prepare to engage enemy. 5 miles remaining…4 miles remaining."

Cipher: "I see them!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, engaging."

PJ: "I see them! Enemy fighters with nukes."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS EagleEye: "This is EagleEye to Galm 1. Don't hold back this time. Shoot 'em all."

Cipher: "Roger, EagleEye."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Target down!"

Belkan Squadron: "Two planes, no…three planes are down. But this has no bearing on our plans."

Belkan Squadron: "We must carry out our duty."

Cipher: "You're not getting away."

Cipher: "He's down."

PJ: "Crow 3 to AWACS. There are too many enemy crafts. Please identify the craft with the nuclear weapon."

AWACS EagleEye: "You'll have to shoot all of them down. To all units in this airspace. Stop the nuclear attack. Shoot down all Belkan bombers."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Cipher: "Huh?"

Belkan Squadron: "Warning. Change course immediately. Return to base or you'll get shot down."

PJ: "The enemy's attacking each other?!"

Belkan Squadron: "Eliminate anyone who attempts to interfere."

Belkan Squadron: "They're no longer our allies. Don't hesitate to shoot them down."

AWACS EagleEye: "Don't worry about that now. Just concentrate on shooting down those bombers."

Crow 1: "This is perfect. Let's use it against them."

Crow 2: "Take them out while they're still confused."

Cipher: "No. Don't engage those Belkan planes. We could use help from those possible defectors."

Belkan Squadron: "Move according to plan."

Belkan Squadron: "Do they intend to wipe our homeland off the map? That's crazy."

Belkan Squadron: "They'll end up destroying the entire country."

Cipher: "One bomber left. This one's mine."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

PJ: "All planes confirmed down! We did it!"

Crow 1: "There's no impossible job for us Americans!"

Crow 2: "Read 'em and weep, Belkans!"

PJ: "What the…"

Cipher: "Agh!'

[A white flash of light appears followed by a shockwave of a nuclear explosion.]

Cipher: "Ugh!"

Cipher: "Cover!"

AWACS EagleEye: "This is EagleEye! All teams, damage report!"

PJ: "This is Crow 3! Negative! Unable to confirm the situation!"

Crow 2: "What the heck is going on here?!"

Crow 1: "Darn it! My gauges are malfunctioning."

PJ: "What was that light?…Am I all right?"

Cipher: "Radar, gauges, and HUD are malfunctioning."

Wizard 1: "Larry, can you read me? Your fairy godmother's here, Cinderella."

Pixy: "How can you say that after what just happened?"

Wizard 1: "Today is your lucky day, Larry. Like your birthday."

Pixy: "And you're here to pull me off in a magical carriage…to hell I suppose…"

Cipher: "Pixy, what's going on?"

Cipher: "Pixy, respond."

Pixy: "Buddy…I've found a reason to fight."

Cipher: "Whoa, Pixy, what are you doing?!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 2! What are you doing? That's not the enemy! Cease fire!"

Cipher: "Larry! What the heck are you doing? Cease fire now!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Repeat! Galm 2! Cease your attack on our unit at once!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning! Enemy reinforcements detected."

PJ: "Reinforcements?! From which squadron?!"

Cipher: "What the heck is going on here?!"

Cipher: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

PJ: "What is Belka thinking?"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 2 is leaving the combat airspace. Pixy, what's going on? Respond!"

Cipher: "Pixy, where are you going?!"

Cipher: "Pixy, respond!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 2 has disappeared from radar."

Cipher: "Larry!"

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

Pixy: "This is where we go our separate ways."

AWACS EagleEye: "All enemy planes are down. Return to base. They've all gone insane."


	42. Chapter 17B: The Stage of Apocalypse

Chapter 17B: The Stage of Apocalypse.

Blake and the Crow Team made it back to base. When they arrived, everything was in chaos. The Belkans had dropped 7 nuclear bombs on their own soil and Blake and the Crow Team were near one of the explosions. And amidst the confusion, Larry fires at Blake before he flies at a unknown direction and disappears. Blake, PJ, Peter and Tom heads for the briefing room to hear the worst of the debriefing.

"We were unable to confirm if the enemy squadron you engaged was equipped with nuclear weapons. We don't know all the details yet, but multiple nuclear detonations have been verified within the Belkan border. It is also unclear whether or not Galm 2, who disappeared during the mission, is still alive. We will continue our search efforts, but at this point there's not much hope. Our communications network is still down due to the nuclear explosions. Remain on standby until conditions improve." Forrest said.

Blake then walked out the room. As he was walking down the hall, a fellow USAF officer tells him that John is on the phone. Good thing that the EMP discharge from the nukes didn't broke phone lines in England since it's an island nation and Valais' location.

"Hello?" Blake said.

"Hey, Blake, it's John. Hey, what's going on down there? I'm watching the news and they're saying that the Belkans dropped 7 nuclear bombs." John said.

"Yeah, I was near one of the explosions." Blake said.

"Oh my God. Are you alright?" John asked.

"Yes and no. For yes, I made it back from my combat mission. For no, the chaos and my wingman is missing in action." Blake said.

"I'm sorry about your wingman."

"Thanks. How's Monica?"

"Scared. She's watching the news and she has the kids with her."

"Tell her I said that I promise her, the kids, and you that I'll end this war." Blake said.

"Promise?"

"Promise. All right, I gotta go. So much chaos going on."

"All right Blake. Bye."

John hangs up the phone and Blake went back to work. At the end of the day, the 7 nuclear explosions killed more than 12,000 people. These bombs were detonated to fend off the Allied Forces. The EMP discharge from the nukes made communications difficult for several days, but that didn't keep the world from knowing what had happened. Everyone was stunned by the Belkan's grand act of self-sacrifice. Larry was declared MIA and the Belkan Squadron that was shooting at the bombers with Galm and Crow Teams defect to the Allied Forces. This is a day the world will never forget.

That's the end of this chapter. What a tragedy. Anyway, What's gonna happened with Galm Team now? Where is Larry? Can Blake end this war soon? Read the next chapter to find out.


	43. Chapter 18A: Lying in Deceit

Here's chapter 18 everybody.

Chapter 18A: Lying in Deceit.

It's been 7 days the 7 nuclear attacks. Because of Belka's grand act of self-sacifice, they had lost the will to fight anymore, after watching the tragedy unfold before their eyes. The Allied Forces quickly agreed with the Belkan high command for a cease-fire. But some Belkan officers, however, refused the cease-fire order and continued to attack. Satellite photos saw that most of the rebel forces were taking refuge in the mining area of Mt. Schirm, so the Allied Forces decides to attack them. Anyway, Blake was doing paperwork when he was called to the briefing room. When he got there, he noticed PJ was there too and he guess he's gonna be his replacement for Larry. Forrest starts the briefing.

"We have discovered remaining enemy troops gathered in the Yering Mine area, in northwest Belka. Numerous divisions of the Belkan army refuse to accept the change in government and are disobeying the command to disband. Your mission is to clear out the remaining Belkan troops, and if the reports are accurate, there are still plenty of them. The Heierlark Base, located in Allied territory, has been arranged for your refueling. If your tank is low, go there and they'll help you out. To compensate for losses in Galm Team, Crow Team will be joining you. We're counting on your best performance yet." Forrest said.

With that being said, Blake heads for his F-15C while PJ heads for his F-16C which is still has the Crow Team's logo. They takeoff where they are to head to Heierlark Base to be refueled.


	44. Mission 13: Lying in Deceit

Mission 13: Lying in Deceit.

Heierlark Base Controller: "You are cleared for takeoff."

Cipher: "Roger. Thanks for you service, Heierlark."

Cipher: "I'm airborne."

Heierlark Base Controller: "Altitude restrictions canceled. Return to your mission. Good luck!"

[Mt. Schirm, Belka. 1600 hours. June 13, 1995.]

PJ: "Galm 1, this is PJ. I will now join you as Galm 2. I'll be flying under your command now. Give me orders at any time."

PJ: "It's an honor to fly as Galm's number 2."

Cipher: "Glad to have you as my wingman, PJ."

PJ: "And by the way, PJ stands for Patrick James."

Cipher: "Ah."

PJ: "And I like to play polo. You know, the game with the horses?…Maybe we should get going now."

Cipher: "Yeah, we should. Disperse, PJ. Weapons hot and stay on my 6."

AWACS EagleEye: "A 'Return Line' is located on the west side of the operation airspace. Pass over this line whenever you need repairs or supplies."

Cipher: "Roger, EagleEye."

Cipher: "Galm 1, engaging."

PJ: "Galm 2, engaging!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Cipher: "Got one!"

PJ: "It's too bad about Pixy. I guess we won't be flying the skies together anymore…"

Cipher: "I hope he's okay."

Cipher: "Locked on."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Darn rabbit! Haven't you earned enough?!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "But you're not a real hero until you're dead."

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "SAM destroyed."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

PJ: "The ground forces look pretty busy down there."

Cipher: "They'll be more busier today."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

AWACS EagleEye: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Cipher: "Firing!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "AA guns destroyed."

PJ: "Why would the place like that have such a large amount of armaments?"

Cipher: "Anything that is top secret, PJ. They want to protect it at all costs."

Cipher: "I have a lock."

PJ: "These guys are well-trained. They are a well disciplined group."

Cipher: "They must have gone through brutal training."

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Enemy vessel sunk."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Firing!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "Enemy aircraft spotted! Hide in the forest!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "We've got company. Apparently America's 'Demon Lord' has arrived."

Cipher: "I have you now."

AWACS EagleEye: "Launch. Launch."

Cipher: "Got him!"

PJ: "I should be able to fly like Galm 1...without any unnecessary maneuvers."

Cipher: "I can dodged this one."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Transfer is complete up to Number 6. The rest will be done soon."

Cipher: "Launch."

AWACS EagleEye: "SAM destroyed."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, missile launch."

Cipher: "Enemy armored vehicle destroyed."

Cipher: "Radar lock."

Belkan Army Platoon: "It's nothing to worry about! Drop the partitions!"

Cipher: "PJ. There are flak guns. Watch out!"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

AWACS EagleEye: "AA artillery unit destroyed."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

Cipher: "Chopper down."

Belkan Army Platoon: "The 8th Platoon has been put on garrison duty. That's what they're here for."

Cipher: "Fox Three."

Cipher: "That's a big crawler."

AWACS EagleEye: "The enemy threat level is down. Continue to engage."

Cipher: "Say your prayers."

PJ: "So Belka still has a organized platoon…"

Cipher: "Not for long."

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

AWACS EagleEye: "Enemy armored vehicle destroyed."

Cipher: "AA guns destroyed."

Belkan Army Platoon: "There's two of them! The Demon Lord went towards your platoon!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "Are you sure there's only two? Confirm!"

Cipher: "Firing!"

Cipher: "Galm 1, missile launched."

Cipher: "Enemy vessel sunk."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "Mt. Schirm…"

Belkan Army Platoon: "Did you release the moorings on the transport ship?"

PJ: "That is one huge facility."

PJ: "Their transport planes are preparing to leave the area!…What's going on here?…"

Cipher: "They're not getting away."

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

PJ: "Target destroyed."

Belkan Transport Plane: "Our deaths will guarantee that the operation is carried out successfully."

Cipher: "What the…"

PJ: "What's that huge hanger for?"

Cipher: "I don't know. But I'm destroying it and report this."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Belkan Army Platoon: "All planes have left the hanger."

PJ: "We've destroyed the hanger."

Belkan Army Platoon: "That's already been moved. No problems."

AWACS EagleEye: "The enemy threat level has dropped off even more."

Cipher: "We're almost done, PJ."

PJ: "Darn! Counter-attacks are difficult."

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Belkan Army Platoon: "Status report, facility damage confirmed."

Cipher: "I wonder what's in that mine."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Cover, PJ. Weapons safe."

AWACS EagleEye: "All attack targets have been destroyed. Galm Team, not bad for a couple of rookies."

PJ: "All right."


	45. Chapter 18B: Lying in Deceit

Chapter 18B: Lying in Deceit.

Blake and PJ has come back from their combat mission over Mt. Schirm. After going through post-landing checks, Blake and PJ first went to make a report to the Intel Department. During the mission, the airfield next to the mine in Mt. Schirm was launching two transport planes and had a humongous hanger. The purpose of these were unknown, but Blake shot down the transports and destroyed the hanger anyway. After making the report, Blake and PJ heads for the briefing room and waited for Forrest to arrived. When he did, he starts the debriefing.

"The mission to clear out remaining Belkan resistance was a success. As to the intended purpose for using the giant hanger described in the report, rest assured that Intelligence is looking into the matter." Forrest said.

Forrest dismissed Blake and PJ, or Patrick James.

"Well, Patrick. You did good for your first mission as Galm 2." Blake said.

"Thanks. What do you think that giant hanger was for?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. I hope it wasn't use for something the Belkans are gonna use." Blake said.

Blake and Patrick took the rest of the day off. The mission they did was a minor victory for the Allied Forces. Intelligence will get Intel on the purposes of the giant hanger and transport planes for at less 6 months.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	46. Chapter 19A: The Final Overture

Here's chapter 19 everybody.

Chapter 19A: The Final Overture.

It's been 7 days since the Battle of Mt. Schirm and the Allied Forces and Belka were negotiating a peace treaty to end the war. However, many Belkan militants still refused to accept the treaty and continued to fight. In response, the Allied Forces plans to send a few American, British, and Russian squadrons, including the Galm Team, to deal with the threat in a top-secret mission. Blake and Patrick were eating lunch, since they didn't eat, when they were called to the briefing room. They, along with Bernard, Vladimir, and their squadrons arrived to the briefing room. Forrest arrived 2 minutes later and starts the briefing.

"Well gentlemen, our final sortie flying together as foreign comrades and the war. We've been waiting for this day. Well, let's get this briefing started." Forrest said. "We've received a report that remaining Belkan troops are converging on Belka's northeast coast of Anfang. The enemy is deploying land, sea, and air strike teams. These troops refuse to accept the Belkan interim government's official capitulation, and are adamantly resisting. In light of the current political situation, this mission will be a top-secret operation carried out entirely by American, British, and Russian pilots. The mission will be called Operation Broom, and will be divided into three separate areas. The Mars strike team will attack enemy naval vessels and surface troops along the coast. The Mercury strike team will engage land units and enemy fighters that are using a tunnel as a makeshift air base. The Jupiter strike team will be responsible for maintaining air superiority after the Mars and Mercury teams have completed their missions. This operation will begin at 1600, when the capitulation ceremony takes place in Lumen. Mars team will strike first, followed by Mercury and then Jupiter. Choose carefully which team you wish to join. That is all."

After deciding, everyone takes off for Anfang. Vortex joins Mars team, and Sneg join Mercury team. Both teams successfully completed their missions, but needs Jupiter team, along with Galm Team to maintain air superiority.


	47. Mission 14: The Final Overture

Mission 14: The Final Overture.

[Anfang, Belka. 1600 hours. June 20, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, PJ. Weapons hot."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team. Take out Belka's remnant forces assembled at the coast line."

Cipher: "Galm 1, roger that."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, engage."

Radio Broadcast: "We're broadcasting live from the signing ceremony here in Lumen. Senior officials from each nation have come here in hopes of a peaceful solution. Belka's military forces will be reduced and tensions with neighboring countries will soon come to an end. The agreement will be covered in detail at a later broadcast."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "Got him!"

AWACS EagleEye: "You're doing fine, Galm Team. Keep it up, Cipher."

PJ: "Galm 1, it looks like this operation's gonna go like clockwork. This ought to end the war for good."

Cipher: "I hope so."

Radio Broadcast: "The plaza is surrounded by numerous Allied tanks, and the atmosphere is stern. Today's signatures will ratify an agreement which calls for the disarmament of Belka."

PJ: "This battle should put an end to the war."

PJ: "Something's wrong with my radar. The enemy's got a jammer aircraft."

Cipher: "I'll shoot them down."

Cipher: "Launch."

Cipher: "He's down!"

Radio Broadcast: "The cease-fire was agreed upon due large in part to the seven nuclear attacks. According to our sources, the agreement also touches on the possession of nuclear armaments."

Cipher: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Yahoo!"

Radio Broadcast: "Today is a day of hope. A day in which tension between different countries will be greatly reduced."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Chopper down."

Belkan Squadron: "Fight for our comrades killed by the Demon Lord!"

Cipher: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Belkan Squadron: "Shoot the one in front…Shoot him down."

PJ: "Why won't they stop attacking?!"

PJ: "How would Pixy fly in this battle…"

Cipher: "The same thing that he always does."

PJ: "This is PJ, I just downed a bandit!"

Cipher: "Good job."

Belkan Squadron: "We must avenge our comrades."

Belkan Squadron: "It's the Demon Lord! He's the culprit!"

Belkan Squadron: "I'll take the Demon Lord's head as a trophy."

Belkan Squadron: "The rabbit who wiped out my squadron."

Belkan Squadron: "Allied jerks!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Some bandits are flying through the tunnel. Stay alert, they'll be out at any second."

Cipher: "Roger."

PJ: "This is Galm 2. Something's wrong. There's too many to be remnant forces."

Cipher: "You're right. Something is wrong."

Belkan Squadron: "All planes, engage the Demon Lord!"

Belkan Squadron: "Shoot down the Demon Lord! Kill him!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Splash one!"

PJ: "Man you're fast! Nice kill!"

Belkan Squadron: "Darn it, he's playing with us!"

Belkan Squadron: "It's all the Demon Lord's doing."

Belkan Squadron: "They can take our nation, but they can't take our hearts and minds."

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

Belkan Squadron: "There's no doubt now. It really is the Demon Lord! He's the one that's been killing everyone."

Belkan Squadron: "Haven't you killed enough?"

Belkan Squadron: "How many people do you have to kill to be satisfied?"

Belkan Squadron: "This is for everything. Shoot down the Demon Lord."

Cipher: "These guys sure hate me."

PJ: "The war is over!"

Belkan Squadron: "You're the one who can't stop fighting the war."

PJ: "Haven't they heard? We're in a cease-fire!"

Vortex Team: "There's no use in trying to talk sense into them."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed."

Cipher: "Cover, PJ. Weapons safe."

AWACS EagleEye: "The Belkan remnant forces have been completely eliminated. Well done, Galm Team."

Radio Broadcast: " Never the less, the great war that enveloped the western countries and cost the lives of so many has finally come to an end."

PJ: "This…this is no remnant resistance. This war's not over yet."

Cipher: "Agreed."


	48. Chapter 19B: The Final Overture

Chapter 19B: The Final Overture.

The Galm, Vortex, and Sneg teams has come back from their final combat misson of the war. Everyone proudly shook hands, in shown of friendship from countries of Cold War foes. Everyone heads for the briefing room for the final debriefing of the war.

"Thanks to your help, the operation was a success. The ceremony was also conducted without any trouble. The various governments will meet to decide upon what happens to Belka now and discuss how to deal with anthropomorphic beings servicing in combat units again and allowing them in different countries, accordance with the war-end agreement. We are still investigating why so many enemy forces were converging together, but have succeeded in cutting off the remaining resistance forces from the rest of the Belkan army." Forrest said. "Great job everyone."

Afterwards, the anthropomorphic community are about to celebrate the end of the 50 year curse and new rights in the military. However, Blake says that he's not the new anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot because he thinks the war isn't over yet. The anthropomorphic beings got upset and John, Monica, Milton, and Happy himself are shocked on what Blake said. Meanwhile, the Allied Forces and Belka signed the peace treaty. And with the defeat of all of the rebel forces in Anfang, the Allied Forces believed that they were done fighting and didn't have to worry about any more Belkan resistance. Now that the peace treaty was signed, they could stop worrying about fighting on the battlefield. However, this peace wasn't going to last forever.

That's the end of this chapter. Why is this peace isn't going t last? Why did Blake say he's not the new anthro ace? Let's find out in the next few chapters.


	49. Chapter 20: Six Months of Void

Here's chapter 20 everybody.

Chapter 20: Six Months of Void.

June 20th, 1995. A treaty declaring the cessation of hostilities was signed in Lumen, a city in Germany. It was a one-sided treaty that heavily favored the United States. The borders of the affected countries that fluxed greatly over the past years finally settled down at the cost of many lives. The battlefield shifted to the tables, and the politicians from all countries squabbled with each other over the rights to the underground natural resources-the initial cause of this war. Six months passed without any developments. Six months of void. During these six months, the construction of the SOLG is abandoned. Most of these six months, the news main subject deals with an event occurring in space. The year before, an asteroid first labeled '1994XF04', and later renamed 'Ulysses' was discovered and is on a collision course with Earth and the world's nations prepare plans to destroy the Ulysses and on October 15, 1995, Acmetropolis University, assisted by the Acme Institute's observations, calculated the exact trajectory of the Ulysses asteroid, saying that on July 3rd, 2009, at 3:30PM US Eastern Time, the asteroid would be in close proximity with Earth. The two universities calculated that the asteroid would impact the northern hemisphere with the force of 2,000,000 nuclear bombs and upon impact the world would be plunged into a nuclear winter. This brought a scare to the world. During these six months, Blake says he would become the new anthropomorphic rabbit ace if nothing happens by the end of the year due to his contract on staying in Europe and he thinks the war isn't over, and he will be right.

That's the end of this chapter. I know it's kinda off, but I did it to have the connection with my other stories in this series. Anyway, please review.


	50. Chapter 21A: The Talon of Ruin

Here's chapter 21 everybody.

Chapter 21A: The Talon of Ruin.

It's been six months since the peace treaty was signed and it's Christmas Day at Valais Air Base. For Blake, Christmas is special for him because not only Christmas is the day of the birth of Jesus Christ, but today is Kate's birthday as well and she's turning 4 years old. Blake calls Kate to wish her a Merry Christmas and happy birthday, as well as wishing John, Monica, Lola, and Alvin a Merry Christmas. Blake then gave presents to Patrick, Bernard, the Vortex pilots, and Commander Forrest. He also send presents to John, Monica, Kate, Lola, and Alvin. He also send more to Vladimir and the Sneg roster, who returned back to Russia. Blake thought this Christmas Day was like any other. But, Blake and Patrick was told that they need to head to the briefing room for there is a emergency situation. Forrest starts the briefing immediately.

"Sir, what's going on?" Blake asked.

"The top officers in the Belkan army have pulled a coup d'état. Calling their organization 'A World With No Boundaries', the forces bombed the city of Lumen, where the cessation of hostilities treaty was signed, using a giant gunship codenamed 'XB-0'. Your mission is to pursue the XB-0 and…Wait…We've just received an emergency transmission from the control tower! Unidentified aircraft are approaching our base! Scramble all planes! Quick, there's no time! Get in the air immediately!" Forrest said.

"Oh geez!" Blake and Patrick said.

Both ran to their planes while everything was in chaos as planes are attacking the base. Both were able to dodged bullets, missiles, and explosions. Once they taxi their planes out of the hanger, they went on standby and hope they don't get shot at.


	51. Mission 15: The Talon of Ruin

Mission 15: The Talon of Ruin.

Valais Air Base Command: "Warning! Heavy ECMs! We're now on code-one alert!"

Valais Control Tower: "Visual confirmation of craft approaching the base. Everyone head to your post!"

Cipher: "Oh geez!"

PJ: "This is Galm 2. Control Tower, situation report!"

Valais Control Tower: "Unidentified craft entering our airspace! Here they come!"

Cipher: "Whoa! That thing is huge!"

Cipher: "PJ. Stay where you are!"

Valais Air Base Command: "They're the ones who attacked Lumen. They're going for the runway!"

Cipher: "PJ. Don't move!"

PJ: "Direct hit on runway! We can't takeoff!"

Cipher: "Whoa!"

[Valais Air Base, United Kingdom. 1435 hours. December 25, 1995.]

Valais Air Base Command: "It can even be the Galm Team. Send them up!"

Valais Base Staff: "Emergency launch! Hurry!"

Cipher: "Roger."

Cipher: "I'm airborne."

Valais Base Command: "I equipped this plane myself. Bring it back in one piece."

[Stier Castle, Belka. 1510 hours. December 25, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, PJ. Weapons hot."

PJ: "Ground zero. No signs of life."

Cipher: "Whoa…Look at that…"

AWACS EagleEye: "Our base has suffered extensive damage. Galm Team, we're counting on you. Warning! Unknown craft on radar. Initiate operation."

PJ: "We have to go into battle."

Cipher: "I can't believe that castle survived."

Cipher: "PJ, prepare to engage."

PJ: "Target XB-0 sighted!"

Espada 1: "Espada 1 to Espada 2. It's time to stop the Demon Lord."

Espada 2: "This is Espada 2. Roger. Lead the way."

Cipher: "Galm Team, engaging!"

PJ: "It's the one who destroyed our base."

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1. Galm 2. Commence the attack on XB-0. XB-0 must be destroyed. It's the only way to prevent A World With No Boundaries."

Hresvelgr Crew: "Espada Team, shoot down those American flies. That 'Demon Lord' has gotten to be quite an eye-sore."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "I missed."

AWACS EagleEye: "Wait…we're engaging Friendly aircraft! These are Spaniard fighters! U.S. 6th Division to Spaniard aircraft. Cease attack immediately…All right, I approve the fight against the Spaniard Forces."

Cipher: "Roger, EagleEye."

Espada 1: "Demon Lord, huh…Humph…Does he really think his pride is enough for victory?"

Espada 2: "It's that U.S. unit everyone's talking about. Let's find out if they're really that good."

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Espada 2: "I'll move to support."

Espada 1: "It takes more than guts to win in this sky."

Cipher: "I have you now!"

Cipher: "Missile hit!"

Espada 1: "I must be slowing down. My gauges are going crazy."

Espada 2: "Espada 1, pull out!"

Espada 1: "Sorry, but I'm going back first. I'll be waiting in the usual spot."

Cipher: "You're not getting away!"

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Espada 2: "Espada 1! Give me a damage report! Espada 1! I'll shoot down the Demon Lord on my own."

Cipher: "I don't think so doll."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "She's down!"

Hresvelgr Crew: "The Espada Team was shot down?! Both of them?! Contact them! They should still be able to fly!"

Cipher: "What the…American fighters are involved too, along with Belkan fighters!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

PJ: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Here we go."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

Cipher: "Got him!"

AWACS EagleEye: "XB-0 will be out of combat airspace in 20 miles. Move it!"

Cipher: "Roger."

Cipher: "Russian fighters are involved too!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Three."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, missile launched."

Cipher: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "Launch. Launch."

Hresvelgr Crew: "Get ready for an aerial battle! You know what to do, right?"

Cipher: "Target hit."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

PJ "Warning. The enemy's locked on to you."

Cipher: "Target hit."

Hresvelgr Crew: "Don't let them get in close. If we're shot down, it's all over."

AWACS EagleEye: "All anti-air weapons on the upper half of XB-0 have been destroyed. Way to go!"

Cipher: "Time to take out those engines."

Cipher: "Fox Three."

Hresvelgr Crew: "Shut down Block D!"

Hresvelgr Crew: "What's happening with damage control?"

Cipher: "Fox Three."

Cipher: "All engines have been destroyed."

PJ: "Dang, he's closing in on everyone."

AWACS EagleEye: "Get some attacks in around the XB-0 cockpit. That should mess up his steering. The XB-0 has been stripped of all defenses. Take her out, Galm Team."

Cipher: "It's sad they'll die on Christmas."

Cipher: "You're history!"

PJ: "The XB-0's taken a death blow! It was Cipher! Cipher did it!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Nice work, Galm Team! Operation complete."

Hresvelgr Captain: "Our death is not the end of everything. The rest is up to you."

PJ: "Huh? There's a coded message on the radio. Decrypting message. 'Yo, Buddy. You still alive?' It's!…"

Cipher: "Larry!"


	52. Chapter 21B: The Talon of Ruin

Chapter 21B: The Talon of Ruin.

The Galm Team arrived back at Valais Air Base, which is still in chaos thanks to the surprise attack. Blake and Patrick immediately heads for the briefing room to get debriefed and to hear the situation.

"Thanks to you the XB-0 has been shot down. However, our base was heavily damaged in the surprise attack. The squadron that you engaged consisted of Russian, Spaniard, and American fighters. We're currently investigating the situation. Once we determine the location of the renegade organization, we will launch a counterinsurgency operation." Forrest said.

"Sir, Larry's alive!" Blake said.

"Are you sure about this?" Forrest said kinda surprised.

"Yes, Patrick received his coded message and deciphered it." Blake said.

During the mission just before the XB-0 crashed, an unknown fighter was in the area. The fighter sent an encrypted message over the radio, and Patrick deciphered the message to read: 'Yo, Buddy. You still alive?' They immediately realized that it was Larry who had sent it; he had survived after all. However, the fighter was gone and Blake and Patrick returned to base.

"I'm glad he's okay." Blake said.

"I wonder where he is." Patrick said.

Finding out that Larry is alive is good news for the Galm Team, mostly Blake. The destruction of the city of Lumen and Valais Air Base was heavy, but with the XB-0 destroyed, A World With No Boundaries had no central base. John and Monica was relieved that Blake's okay. The Allied Forces immediately began searching for the remainder of AWWNB's forces to remove their threat from the world.

That's the end of this chapter. Can A World With No Boundaries be stopped? Where is Larry? Read the next chapter to find out.


	53. Chapter 22A:The Demon of the Round Table

Here's chapter 22 everybody.

Chapter 22A: The Demon of the Round Table.

It's New Year's Eve, 5 days since the XB-0 was shot down and the emergence of A World With No Boundaries. The Allied Forces learns that this organization believes that borders are the root of wars, and they have to be removed to stop future wars. Their beliefs are similar to A World With No Borders and Nations organization who have made worldwide protests since 1990. Anyway, Patrick was celebrating Blake's 31st birthday when Forrest told them to report to the briefing room. Forrest starts the briefing.

"We have confirmed that the aircraft that attacked our base belonged to the major rebel organization- A World With No Boundaries. This highly organized renegade army is comprised of soldiers from numerous countries including the United States, Spain, England, Russia, and of course Belka. They are believed to possess a massive arsenal of weapons. The coup forces are gathered at Mund, in northern Belka, where they have confiscated the Avalon Dam facility from the Belkan army. What's worse, we've discovered that this facility houses an experimental V2 weapon. Unfortunately, it took us a long amount of time to uncover this information, due to the facility's location beneath the dam's waters. Proceed immediately to Avalon and destroy the V2 weapon. Note that B7R blocks your route from Valais Air Base to Mund. You will most likely encounter fierce resistance from the coup forces at both B7R and Mund. Remember to be prepared for attacks from land, air or elsewhere when choosing which aircraft to pilot. This mission will succeed upon the destruction of the V2 at the target area, and your safe return to base. Now go destroy that weapon, and come back in one piece. Anything else is unacceptable." Forrest said. "I pray for your success. Good luck."

"Sir, do you know what cities are being targeted?" Blake asked.

"Yes, we go Intel on that. The cities targeted are Moscow, Beijing, London, Buenos Aires, Washington DC, New York City, and Acmetropolis." Forrest said.

"What?! Acmetropolis is targeted? I'm from there!" Blake said. "Sir, I need to call my brother, I need to warn him and he's a cop."

"Go ahead. You're taking off at 1000 hours."

Blake ran to the phone to call John. He hopes he'll pick up since it's almost six back in Acmetropolis.

"Hello?" John said as he sounded tired.

"John, it's Blake." Blake said.

"What going on, Blake?" John asked.

"We got a big problem."

"What is it."

"Remember that terrorist organization I told you about on the phone five days ago?"

"Yeah, A World With No Boundaries is what it's called."

"Yeah, I'm about to go on a combat mission. That organization has possession of a V2 MIRV missile. Seven cities are being targeted and you're in one of them."

"What?!"

"Listen, wake Monica up and take her and your kids to dad's house and tell Monica to call her sister Marian so that she can go with her as well."

"OK, I'll do that and I'll go to the station. How are you gonna stop it?"

"I don't know yet but I'll tell you this. I said in high school that I vow myself that I will protect people that were being terrorized. I'm not gonna let these terrorists terrorized you, your family, or the world by launching that missile. Listen, I gotta go. I have a world to save."

"Good luck out there, Blake."

With that, Blake hangs up the phone and John did what he told him to do which scared Monica. Meanwhile, Blake and Patrick goes to their planes and taxis them to the runway to takeoff to save the world and prevent a 'One World Order'.


	54. Mission 16: The Demon of the Round Table

Mission 16: The Demon of the Round Table.

Valais Base Staff: "Your final sortie…All right launch preparations complete."

Cipher: "Roger. Galm 1 taking off."

Cipher: "I'm airborne."

PJ: "I'll be back."

[B7R, France-South Belka. 1100 hours. December 31, 1995.]

AWACS EagleEye: "Pass through B7R. It's an awful place, but the fastest shortcut…Maintain current course."

Cipher: "Roger."

AWACS EagleEye: "Enemy aircraft detected close to Area B7R."

Cipher: "Special weapons hot, PJ."

AWACS EagleEye: "There's no time to change course. Eliminate enemy forces in the Round Table and break through it."

PJ: "They have different ID signals than Belka."

Cipher: "Huh?"

Sorcerer 1: "Target confirmed. Sorcerer 1 to all planes. Apply full thrust. Don't even think about turning back."

Cipher: "It's Sorcerer Team!"

Sorcerer 1: "So you're the Demon Lord. I've been waiting for this."

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

PJ: "Stop attacking! We're allies of America!"

AWACS EagleEye: "These aren't friendly craft…They're coup d'état forces!"

PJ: "Come on, U.S. aircraft! Can't you read your IFF? We're allies, not enemies!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Whatever their reasons, some pilots from our military have joined the coup…You don't have time to play around with them. Hurry up and shoot 'em all down."

Cipher: "Roger. Galm 1, engaging!"

PJ: "There's no meaning in the Round Table anymore. What are you fighting for?"

Sorcerer 1: "The battle to re-line the borders has moved to the meeting boardroom."

PJ: "Those lines will build a new future."

Sorcerer 1: "Those lines will give birth to new conflict."

PJ: "What do you mean?"

Sorcerer 1: "I'm a resident of the World With No Boundaries, and I will eliminate the false hero."

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "A world with no boundaries is not good, even God said that, Palmer."

Sorcerer 1: "Forget that we outnumber them."

Cipher: "He's down!"

PJ: "It seems like two bandits pop up for everyone I shoot down!"

Cipher: "You're right, PJ…Mom, if you're here, please look after us. This is your backyard."

AWACS EagleEye: "Bandits down. Nice shooting."

PJ: "What are you doing?! The war's ended long ago!"

Sorcerer 1: "A World With No Boundaries aligns itself with no country. We are humanity's ideal army…It's time for a perfect world without restrictions or wars."

Cipher: "You're crazy!"

PJ: "Warning. The enemy's tracking you on radar!"

Cipher: "I evaded the missile."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile launched."

Sorcerer 1: "Don't be fooled by his plane."

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Lost my lock."

AWACS EagleEye: "Break! Missile!"

Cipher: "Missile, evading!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Launch. Launch."

Cipher: "Got him!"

PJ: "Captain, we can win this."

Sorcerer 1: "He's going to destroy everything. The Demon Lord's just as good as they say."

PJ: "Warning. The enemy's locked on to you."

Cipher: "Locked on."

AWACS EagleEye: "Approaching gun range."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missed."

Cipher: "I have you now!"

PJ: "We can do this!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on." 

AWACS EagleEye: "Bandit's in gun range."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Sorcerer 1: "I can't pass up this opportunity."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile evaded."

Cipher: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Cipher: "Missile, evading!"

Sorcerer 1: "All planes, if you're going down, drag him down with you!"

Cipher: "I have you now!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, missile evaded."

AWACS EagleEye: "Radar lock."

Cipher: "You're not getting away."

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning. The enemy's tracking you on radar."

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile warning!"

Cipher: "Radar lock!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, missile launched."

Sorcerer 1: "How many of our planes have been shot down?" 

Cipher: "You're mine!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, Fox Two."

AWACS EagleEye: "Enemy forces have suffered considerable damage. Galm Team, you're almost there."

PJ: "Long-range missile approaching! Break!"

Sorcerer 1: "Does he plan to shoot us all down?…"

Cipher: "Yes!"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Bandit down!"

Cipher: "You're next, Palmer."

PJ: "Take 'em out one-by-one."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "He's down!"

Sorcerer 1: "The king who sleeps in Avalon will become the new hero."

Cipher: "Sleeping king?"

AWACS EagleEye: "More enemy aircraft detected close to Area B7R."

Cipher: "Darn!"

AWACS EagleEye: "There's no time to change course. Eliminate enemy forces in the Round Table and break through it."

Gault 1: "Gault 1 to all units. Begin the operation…Let the victor be justice."

Cipher: "The Woodpecker!"

Gault 1: "Demon Lord of the Round Table. I was hoping to meet you under different circumstances."

Cipher: "Yeah right."

AWACS EagleEye: "You don't have time to play around with them. Hurry up and shoot 'em all down."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

PJ: "There's no meaning in the Round Table anymore. What are you fighting for?"

AWACS EagleEye: "The enemy fighters seem to be highly skilled. Don't allow them to take control of the battle."

Cipher: "Roger that."

PJ: "What are you doing?! The war's ended long ago!"

Gault 1: "The table is surrounded by politicians who have never placed a foot on the battlefield."

PJ: "It's a necessary discussion to build a peaceful world."

Gault 1: "It's a disgusting squabble on who gets the largest share of the pie and that's why it needs to end."

PJ: "What do you mean?"

Gault 1: "It is for that duty that we raise the King. That's why we're fighting?"

Cipher: "What King?"

Cipher: "Missile, evading!"

Cipher: "Missile evaded."

Gault 1: "Increase altitude by 50...now!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

PJ: "The enemy planes fly well together."

Gault Team: "Fox Two!"

PJ: "Looks like their flight lead is running the whole show!"

Gault 1: "Take out the enemy in front!"

Gault Team: "Roger. Moving into action."

Gault 1: "Whoever breaks formation will be the first shot down. Follow me if you want to survive."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Splash one!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Bandit's down. Nice shooting."

Gault Team: "One of our planes is down. I'll cover."

Gault 1: "So this is the Demon Lord. There's something about him."

Cipher: "It's called I'm a Ace."

PJ: "Darn it, they make it look easy."

Gault Team: "Is this what it's like to fly in the Demon Lord's sky?" 

Gault 1: "Don't be overwhelmed by the enemy's moves."

Cipher: "You should."

PJ: "Captain, we can win this."

Gault 1: "Gault 2, carry on."

Cipher: "I have you now!"

Cipher: "Goodnight."

Gault Team: "Another plane is down. Revise flight pattern."

Gault 1: "He's flying in unpredictable patterns."

PJ: "This is only a checkpoint. I can't die yet."

Cipher: "You won't, PJ."

AWACS EagleEye: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Got one!"

Gault Team: "Gault 1, awaiting your orders. Please respond…"

AWACS EagleEye: "Enemy forces have suffered considerable damage. Galm Team, you're almost there."

Gault 1: "Demon Lord, what is it you hope to achieve on the battlefield?"

Cipher: "End the 50 year curse for the anthropomorphic beings."

Cipher: "Radar lock."

PJ: "I should be able to do this."

Gault Team: "Maybe we're the ones caught in the nest."

Cipher: "Missile launched!"

Cipher: "Bull's eye!"

Gault Team: "Gault's golden nest has been broken through?"

Gault 1: "It's ironic to meet this way. I guess that's just how fate works."

Cipher: "I guess it does."

Gault 1: "Demon Lord. You aren't supposed to be here."

Cipher: "No, you're the one who's not supposed to be here, in my mom's backyard."

Gault 1: "We could have flown the skies together…"

Cipher: "It's too late for forgiveness. You terrorist planning on launching the missile that is going to kill my brother's family and my idol's family, as well as innocent people. You all will pay."

Cipher: "You're history."

Cipher: "Got him!"

Gault 1: "The World With No Boundaries will eliminate all borders."

AWACS EagleEye: "More enemy aircraft detected close to Area B7R."

Cipher: "Darn it!"

AWACS EagleEye: "There's no time to change course. Eliminate enemy forces in the Round Table and break through it."

PJ: "They have different ID signals than Belka."

Wizard 1: "This is Wizard 1. The Demon Lord has entered the net."

Wizard Team: "This is Wizard 5. Roger. Let's begin."

PJ: "Target acquired! There's four of them! They're approaching from the front."

Cipher: "It's Wizard Team!"

Wizard 1: "The Demon Lord has built himself up quite a name. Let's see if he can live up to it."

Cipher: "Fox Two."

PJ: "Come on, U.S. aircraft! Can't you read your IFF? We're allies, not enemies!"

AWACS EagleEye: "These aren't friendly craft…They're coup d'état forces!"

PJ: "What are you doing?! The war's ended long ago!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Whatever their reasons, some pilots from our military have joined the coup…You don't have time to play around with them. Hurry up and shoot 'em all down."

Cipher: "Roger."

PJ: "What are you fighting for?"

Wizard 1: "This place is no longer a battlefield. The world war is being fought on a small round table in a meeting room."

PJ: "It's a discussion to decide the beginnings of a new era."

Wizard 1: "Clashing greed is the cause of all conflict."

Cipher: "It's bad to have no nations, Bristow. You should know that."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "I missed."

Wizard 1: "Demon Lord. This is your type of battle isn't it. Kill or be killed."

Cipher: "It's every military pilot's type of battle."

Wizard 1: "It's just as he said. He flies with aggression."

Cipher: "He? Who's this he?"

Cipher: "Launch. Launch."

Cipher: "Bingo!"

Wizard Team: "Get around behind them."

PJ: "Only four? That's not right. Stealth fighters are mixed in with them."

Wizard Team: "I can see him well from here."

PJ: "Darn. Reconfirming position."

Wizard 1: "And the Demon Lord of the Round Table must exit the stage."

Wizard 1: "We carry out the new creation of destruction through the power of righteousness."

PJ: "What do you mean?"

Wizard 1: "Territories, peoples, authorities…all will be liberated. This is the new state, 'A World With No Boundaries' we'll create…Neither nation nor nationalities have meaning. We will erase these unnecessary borders…The world will change."

Cipher: "The world will change, but a day all nations around the world fighter together against you terrorists."

AWACS EagleEye: "Bandits down. Nice shooting."

Wizard 1: "He's not destroying anything unnecessarily. The Demon Lord's just as good as they say."

PJ: "Captain, we can win this."

Wizard 1: "Don't let him leave here alive. Fire at the cockpit!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Wizard 1: "If I can just take him down, victory is ours."

Cipher: "He's down!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Enemy forces have suffered considerable damage. Galm Team, you're almost there."

Wizard 1: "We're the stars of the Round Table. And you'll be buried here, Demon Lord."

Cipher: "This is my mom's backyard and my mom is protecting me from above."

Wizard Team: "Is he trying to tear through our defense line?"

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Got him!"

Cipher: "You're next, Bristow."

PJ: "This sky belongs to Galm."

Wizard 1: "I'll drag him down with me."

Cipher: "Ain't gonna happen."

Wizard 1: "I'll be hot on your tail until your fuel burns up."

Cipher: "Just try and catch me."

Wizard 1: "Maybe we'll shoot each other down. That would be a good way to go."

Cipher: "That's not gonna happen. There's gonna be one victor."

Cipher: "You're mine!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed."

Wizard 1: "The World With No Boundaries will pen a new story."

Cipher: "Cover, PJ. Weapons safe."

AWAC EagleEye: "All enemy planes are down. There has been no change in plans. Stay on course to target designation."

Cipher: "Roger, EagleEye."

PJ: "I'll follow Cipher to the end."


	55. Chapter 22B:The Demon of the Round Table

Chapter 22B: The Demon of the Round Table.

After shooting down the Sorcerer, Gault, and Wizard Teams over Airspace B7R, the Galm Team continue their way to Avalon Dam. While on the way, they know they'll be debriefed.

"Galm Team, this is EagleEye. Commander Forrest is on the line." John said.

"Go ahead, Commander." Blake said.

"Good job out there Galm Team. Unfortunately, I am not debriefing you. The General of the Air Force will debrief you. He's on line from the Pentagon right now." Forrest said.

"This is Captain Blake Bunny of the Galm Team. Go ahead, General." Blake said.

"Hello, Galm Team. I want to say good job out there and I am proud of you for your service to your country. Anyway, Let's get you debriefed on what you did." the General said. "I never expected their defense network to be so strong. An Allied Forces squadron approaching from a different route should be arriving at the rendezvous point anytime now. It seems the Coup force isn't playing around. Maintain your present course and rendezvous with the Allied squad!" the General explained. "I will briefed you and the Allied squad before the operation and your refueling with the tanker craft."

"Roger that, Sir." Blake said. "Alright, PJ. Let's go."

After that, the Galm Team and EagleEye continue their journey to Avalon Dam.

That's the end of the chapter. Can the Galm Team stop A World With No Boundaries? Can the Galm Team stop the V2 launch? What did the Sorcerer, Gault Teams mean 'King' and what did Wizard Team mean 'He'? Read the next chapter to find out.


	56. Chapter 23: The Valley of Kings

Here's chapter 23 everybody.

Chapter 23: The Valley of Kings.

It took 4 hours before Galm Team was able to rendezvous with the Allied squad. At the same time, John told everyone that the General of the USAF is about to brief them. He starts the briefing.

"I'll transmit the latest data we've received from the Allied Forces. According to this, the dam is protected by an intensive antiaircraft defense network. To deal with this, the Allied squadron will draw antiaircraft fire to itself in the skies. Meanwhile, Galm Team will join the Allied squad's Avalon Dam strike team and approach the target at low altitude through the canyon. That's the only way we stand a chance at succeeding. If you destroy the V2 launch control facility, you should be able to stop the weapon from being fired. The V2 will probably be equipped with a nuclear warhead. The destruction caused by it's single warhead will most likely dwarf the damage inflicted by that tactical nuclear attack before. All the Allied Forces will be mobilized for this full-scale operation. It seems this war doesn't want to come to end. We must stop the V2 launch. Hurry!" the General said.

"General. I would like to make a speech to the world." Blake said.

"Go ahead. The world press was listening to the briefing as well." the General said.

"Hello everyone. My name is Captain Blake Bunny of the United States Air Force and flight lead of the Galm Team, callsign Cipher and I'm known as the Demon Lord of the Round Table. Today the world will change, a day when all nations around the world stand together as one and fight together. By the end of the day, there will be nations, there will be nationalities, there will be territories, people, authorities. There will also be allies, enemies, and mostly wars. And to my fellow anthropomorphic beings, mostly rabbits, I will end this 50 year curse and I WILL become the new anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot. Now I must leave now for that I have a world to save."

After the speech, Blake prepares for refueling and the mission.


	57. Mission 17: The Valley of Kings

Mission 17: The Valley of Kings.

Tanker Plane: "Pilots, check your plane and prepare for refueling."

Tanker Plane: "1 mile to refueling craft."

Tanker Plane: "500 yards to go."

Tanker Plane: "50 yards to go."

Tanker Plane: "Perfect, Galm 1!"

[Avalon Dam, Belka. 1500 hours. December 31, 1995.]

Cipher: "Disperse, PJ. Weapons hot."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm Team. Keep low to the water on your approach to Avalon. You'll be shot down if you fly high. Get to the enemy fortress. Once you're close, increase altitude and fly over the dam."

Cipher: "Roger!"

PJ: "This is PJ. If I'm with you, I know I can do it. I'll follow your lead."

Allied Squadron: "It's the Galm Team! We've been waiting for you! Follow us, we'll escort you to Avalon!"

AWACS EagleEye: "You've passed the 1st bridge."

Allied Squadron: "Darn, get a grip."

Allied Squadron: "Calm down! Galm isn't the only team that can fight!"

Cipher: "Fox Three!"

Cipher: "Bull's eye!"

Allied Squadron: "Our guys above are taking the heat. Don't let them down!"

PJ: "Hurry, but keep your cool!"

PJ: "Galm 1, all hell's breaking loose above! Fly as low as possible to your target!"

Allied Squadron: "My left wing's hit! Sorry, Savage 4 pulling out!"

AWACS EagleEye: "You've passed the 2nd bridge."

Allied Squadron: "Darn! The wall…"

Allied Squadron: "Joker 3's hit. Eight planes left!"

Allied Squadron: "Gizmo 2, hang in there! It won't be long until Galm Team takes out the V2."

Allied Squadron: "Domino 2's down. Seven planes left!"

Allied Squadron: "Joker 2 also went down. Six planes left!"

AWACS EagleEye: "You've passed the 3rd bridge."

Allied Squadron: "Darn! Menace 2's been hit, too. Five planes left!"

PJ: "I feel like I'm about to hurl."

Allied Squadron: "Enemy fighters at 6 'o clock! It's no use. I can't shake them! Go on ahead!"

Allied Squadron: "Domino 3 also went down. Four planes left! Come on!"

Allied Squadron: "The rest of us can still make it through this! I won't let anymore people die!"

Allied Squadron: "No! Domino Leader's been taken out! Three planes left!"

Allied Squadron: "Darn! There goes Domino 4. Only two planes left!"

PJ: "If we can just make it through here."

Cipher: "There it is!"

Allied Squadron: "Two planes are through!"

Allied Squadron: "Who made it through?! Galm?!"

Allied Squadron: "All planes, draw the attack above! Galm Team will handle the V2!"

PJ: "We're gonna stop it, no matter what. I never want to see that barren land again."

Cipher: "You said."

V2 Launch Control: "V2 is ready for liftoff. Beginning countdown. 5 minutes to V2 launch."

Cipher: "Oh geez."

AWACS EagleEye: "Take out the launch control devices before barriers close up and cover their facilities. There are 3 launch control devices positioned at the base of the dam. Destroy them all."

Cipher: "Roger."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Wizard 1: "We will carry out the new creation of destruction through the power of righteousness. Territories, peoples, authorities…all will be liberated. This is the new state, 'A World With No Boundaries' we'll create. Neither nations nor nationalities have meaning. We will erase these unnecessary borders. The World With No Boundaries will pen a new story. The world will change."

Sorcerer 1: "The battle to re-line the borders has moved to the meeting board room. Those lines will give birth to new conflict. Rising above countries and armies, our 'World With No Boundaries' will become one. For the ideal. For the people. It's time for a perfect world without restrictions or wars. V2 will erase the old one."

Coup D'état Soldier: "Our battery's been hit! Fire!"

Coup D'état Soldier: "Cut power from all facilities destroyed. Don't let the circuits short out!"

Avalon Staff: "Initiate anti-air fire! Light up the sky with flames! Show hi what Avalon is all about!"

Coup D'état Soldier: "It's the Demon Lord! He's really here!"

Coup D'état Commander: "Engage in aerial combat! We've got 'em. There's only two of them!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Bandit down!"

AWACS EagleEye: "The control facility barriers are halfway closed! Move it, Galm Team!"

V2 Launch Control: "All main oxygen valves are now open. V2 Launch Phase 1 is complete."

Coup D'état Soldier: "Phase 1 complete. Moving to Phase 2."

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

PJ: "I have to stop them from launching the V2. I can't let them destroy the world."

Cipher: "This is Galm 1. I'm going in!"

V2 Launch Control: "3 minutes to V2 launch."

Cipher: "Locked on!"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Missile launched!"

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Cipher: "I'm not going down until I'm empty!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "AA guns destroyed!"

Cipher: "Launch! Launch!"

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Cipher: "Locked!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "AA guns destroyed!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Locked on."

Cipher: "Galm 1, Fox Two!"

Coup D'état Squadron: "Since shooting them out of the sky isn't going to be easy, at least keep them company."

V2 Launch Control: "Turbo fuel pump is running smoothly. V2 Phase 2 is complete."

Avalon Staff: "Phase 2 complete! Moving on to next phase!"

Coup D'état Soldier: "Hold them off until V2 is launched!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

PJ: "Avalon. This is the final destination."

Avalon Staff: "Initiating launch sequence."

Avalon Staff: "There's no time. Operate it manually. Skip sequences 3, 4, and 5."

Avalon Staff: "Move it into launch position first."

Coup D'état Soldier: "Stop him at all costs! Even if our planes gets hit in the process!"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Enemy facility destroyed!"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Avalon Staff: "What's that shaking? Are we being attacked from above?"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Avalon Staff: "Proceeding with countdown!"

V2 Launch Control: "Final checks of auto gyro controls. V2 Launch Phase 3 is complete."

AWACS EagleEye: "Cipher, it's up to you to finish off the V2! Don't let it end like this!'

Avalon Staff: "Receiving data from satellite. The point of impact will appear on screen."

V2 Launch Control: "1 minute to V2 launch."

Cipher: "Oh geez!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Cipher, destroy the V2! You're our only hope!"

Cipher: "I will!"

Coup D'état Soldier: "Don't save your ammo! Fire everything you've got!"

V2 Launch Control: "30 seconds to V2 launch."

Cipher: "Geez!"

Cipher: "Okay, I gotta go easy. I gotta get the shot the first time."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

Avalon Staff: "Our facilities have been damaged! I'm detaching a module section!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Target destroyed!"

Avalon Staff: "Our facilities have suffered additional damage! We've lost the stabilizer and gyro systems!"

V2 Launch Control: "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0."

AWACS EagleEye: "All V2 control facilities have been destroyed!"

PJ: "We did it! We stopped the V2 launch! We're gonna be rich!"

AWACS EagleEye: "We're confirming the situation. Cipher, PJ, stand by."

Cipher: "Roger."

PJ: "Now the war is finally over. I got a girlfriend back at the base. I'm gonna propose to her when I get back. I even brought flowers."

Cipher: "Well, let's hope she says-"

AWACS EagleEye: "Warning! Unknown target approaching at high speed! Break! Break!"

PJ: "Ah! Dang it!"

Cipher: "PJ!"

Pixy: "So, have you found a reason to fight yet? Buddy."

Cipher: "Larry?!"


	58. Mission 18: Zero

Mission 18: Zero.

[Avalon Dam, Belka. 1510 hours. December 31, 1995.]

AWACS EagleEye: "Confirmed reactivation of nuclear silo! Galm Team, continue your mission. Engage. Stand by. We're analyzing the situation."

Pixy: "Here comes the snow…"

AWACS EagleEye: "Shoot down the enemy. I'll run a plane analysis and fill you in ASAP!"

Cipher: "Larry, what the heck are you doing?!"

Pixy: "Those who survive a long time on the battlefield start to think they're invincible. I bet you do, too, Buddy."

Cipher: "No, Pixy. I don't think I'm invincible. You should know better!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Forward-sweep wings…dual, separated engines. What is that?"

AWACS EagleEye: "Phase 1 analysis complete! Transmission from enemy craft detected. He's controlling the V2 launch!"

Cipher: "Oh geez!"

Cipher: "Whoa! Burst missiles?!"

Cipher: "Larry, what happened to you? Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends, brothers in arms."

Pixy: "Can you see any borders from here? What has borders given us?"

Cipher: "History books!"

Pixy: "We're going to start over from scratch. That's what V2 is for."

Cipher: "Is that truly what you believe?! What about PJ?! He was just a kid…and you killed him. Awhile back you said that bloodshed couldn't be stopped by shedding more blood. Was his blood necessary to 'erase' these borders, huh?!"

Cipher: "A World With No Boundaries is no more! Accept your defeat!"

Pixy: "It's not over, Buddy. This is where it all starts. You know what I'm talkin' about, right?"

Cipher: "Yeah, I do. And this should've been over a long time ago!"

Cipher: "Mom…if you're here, with PJ, please look after me."

Pixy: "It's pretty ironic, Buddy. A couple of rabbits like us fightin' the last battle."

Cipher: "Guess it is."

Pixy: "There's no mercy in war. People live and people die. That's all there is to it."

Cipher: "I can't believe you're saying that, Larry! …I'm not gonna let you launch the V2 and kill so many innocent lives, including my brothers family and get Kate, Lola, and Alvin's lives cut short!"

Pixy: "You fired up? Come shoot me down."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "I missed!"

Cipher: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Darn it!"

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "Did I hit it?"

Pixy: "It's time."

Cipher: "Huh?"

[A ICBM MIRV missile is launch.]

AWACS EagleEye: "Darn it! Confirmed launch of V2!"

Cipher: "NO!"

Pixy: "Too bad, Buddy. This twisted game needs to be reset. We'll start over from 'zero' with this V2 and entrust the future to the next generation."

AWACS EagleEye: "This is AWACS. Listen up, Galm 1! We've completed analysis of the enemy craft. Codename: Morgan. This plane is protected by an ECM defense system. Its only weak point is in the front air intake. You'll have to attack it head-on. Go! Take down Morgan! You're the only one who can stop him. Demon Lord of the Round Table…I pray for your success!"

Cipher: "Dang it."

Pixy: "You and I are opposite sides of the same coin."

AWACS EagleEye: "V2 reentry in 4 minutes."

Pixy: "When we face each other, we can finally see our true selves. There may be resemblance, but we never face the same direction."

AWACS EagleEye: "Galm 1, go for his front air intake!"

Pixy: "Now we find out who's number one."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "I missed!"

AWACS EagleEye: "V2 reentry in 3 minutes."

Pixy: "Looks like we've both still got what it takes."

Cipher: "Guess we do."

Cipher: "Fox Two!"

Cipher: "No good, it's a miss!"

AWACS EagleEye: "Fire away at him head on!"

Pixy: "Come on."

Pixy: "Fire away, coward!"

AWACS EagleEye: "2 minutes left!"

Cipher: "I'll never forget you, Larry. Fox Two!"

Pixy: "Come on!"

Cipher: "Whoa!…Where's the missile?!"

[The V2 explodes in a massive fireball high in the sky.]

AWACS EagleEye: "Mission accomplished, Cipher. Come on, let's go back home. We wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting for you."


	59. Chapter 24: Zero

Well everyone, this is the final chapter. It's sad that this story has to end. There will be a epilogue after this chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 24.

Chapter 24: Zero.

After stopping the V2 and ending A World With No Boundaries, including shooting down Larry, Blake, along with John and the rest of AWACS EagleEye, are the only ones that made it back to Valais Air Base. Blake was given a hero's welcome. Unfortunately, the hardest thing for him was to tell Patrick's girlfriend that he has been killed in action and that he was going to proposed to her.

"Well done, Cipher." Forrest said.

"Thank you, Sir." Blake said.

"It was an honor to be your Commander." Forrest said.

"It was an honor for me to be your AWACS." John said.

"Same to all of you." Blake said.

"Well, I guess you'll be on your way home tomorrow?" John said.

"Yes. I can't wait. I also can't wait to finally meet Alvin and Lola."

After that day, the reaction around the world came fast. Upon the defeat of A World With No Boundaries, celebrations was erupted throughout the world. Massive celebrations took place in Moscow, Paris, Farbanti, London, Buenos Aires, Beijing, Washington DC, and especially New York City and Acmetropolis. The anthropomorphic beings, mostly rabbits, celebrated the most now that Blake is now the first anthropomorphic rabbit ace pilot in 50 years since Colonel Happy Rabbit. The next day, Blake says his final farewell to Valais Air Base and took off for Acmetropolis. It would take 4 hours before Blake is finally back home. After Blake lands his F-15C at Shleisinger Air Force Base, he was reunited with John and Monica, who was waiting for him.

"Blake!" John and Monica said. Monica embraces him.

"Welcome home!" Monica said.

"Welcome home, bro." John said.

"I miss you guys." Blake said.

"You ready to go home?" Monica said. "The kids, Milton, and the others are waiting for you."

Yes." Blake replied.

John, Monica, and Blake heads home. When they arrived, Blake was reunited with his niece Kate.

"Uncle Blake!" Kate squealed.

"Hey kiddo! You got big!" Blake said.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Then Milton came to him. He was a rabbit who was a respectable member of the family and one of the oldest. He had tan fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, gray hair, light green eyes, and his smile was warm and friendly. He embraced his son.

"Good to see you son." Milton said.

"Hi dad." said Blake.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

Blake then asked Monica…

"All right, where are they at?"

"They're in the crib." Monica said.

Blake then head to the crib where Alvin and Lola was. Blake's heart filled with joy when he finally lay his eyes at them for the first time. Alvin and Lola both awoke. Both stared at Blake wide-eyed.

"Hi there." said Blake. "I'm Uncle Blake."

They blinked and tilted their heads.

"Aw! They're so adorable guys."

"Thanks." John and Monica said.

The reunion went well. One of Blake's relatives ask him if he can tell war stories. Blake accepts and tell his story.

That's the end of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review.


	60. Epilogue

Epilogue.

-After the war, Belka lost all its south territories, leaving only North Belka, which was renamed the Principality of Belka. Its military was heavily restricted as well, to ensure that Belka would never again be a threat.

-South Belka became a US territory and it is renamed Nord America.

-On April 26, 1996, Blake goes to Montevideo, Uruguay where he meets Carmen Conejita. The two started dating after Carmen moves to the US and granted citizenship, and later marries. Interestly, Blake's new brother-in-law is a fellow Fuerza Aerea Uruguaya (Uruguayan Air Force) pilot name Ricardo Conejito, the leader of the 207th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Gryphus'.

-Detlef Fleisher, known as Rot 1 and the Red Shallow, was guilty as a war criminal, but was exempted from punishment. He remained in Belka, where he became a history teacher for the University of Dinsmark.

-Bernhard Schmidt, known as Grun 1 and the Owl, returned to his hometown of Sudentor.

-Dimitri Heinreich, known as Indigo 1 and the Blue Heron, now lives in Lichtenburg, Belka where his hands full with family business.

-Rainer Altman, known as Gelb 2 and Cormorant, stayed in Paris ever since he was shot down where he is now a novel writer.

-Dominic Zubov, known as Schwarze 1 and Vulture, fled Belka to avoid prosecution as a war criminal.

-Erich Hillenberand, known as Schnee 1 and Phonix, retired from the Air Force and moved to the United States where he now works as a pilot instructor in Orlando, Florida, and he dreams to fly with Blake one day. He gets his dream in 2014.

-Dietrich Kellerman, known as Silber 1 and Silver Eagle, retired from the military and vows to never fly again and now lives as a former in the countryside.

-Marcela Vasquez, known as Espada 2 and Macarena, now makes a living as a dancer in her homeland Spain.

-Anthony Palmer, known as Sorcerer 1 and Bedivere, evaded US forces and avoided Court Martial, and became an insurance salesman in New York City.

-Anton Kupchenko, known as Gault 1 and Woodpecker, was killed in action over B7R by Galm Team. Days after that, his Belkut's weak and remains were found. He was buried at the Holtz Public Cemetery.

-Joshua Bristow, known as Wizard 1 and Lucan, now serves in prison after he and the remnants of Wizard Squadron were involved in the assassination plot against the US President in 1996.

-Ashley Bernitz, known as Grabacr 1, joined the USAF as a part of a deal to strengthen bonds between the US and Belka.

-Jack Bartlett, known as Heart break One, continued his military career.

-Some Belkan pilots joined the USAF.

-Michael Heimeroth, known as Ofnir 1, joined the Russian Air Force.

-Wolfgang Buchner, known as Huckebein the Raven, disappeared after the war.

-Lorenz Riedel, known as Gault 7, was listed as MIA. In 1996, reports of him being sighted began to arise. Lorenz managed to evaded US Special Operations and moved to the Federal Republic of Estovakia. He became a key part in the Estovakian military when he provided Belkan information, which led to the construction of the Estovakian Aerial Fleet in the 2760's.

-Larry Hase survived his battle against Blake and he is nursed back to health. He goes to serve with the US Army in the American Continental War in 2012-2013. After the war, he was interviewed by LNN reporter Brett Thompson. He assumed that he was sorry for betraying Blake by saying "Yo, Buddy. Still alive? And thanks friend. See you again."

-For Blake, he continued his military career and eventually served in the American Continental War, where his squadron served under the famous Mobius Squadron, led by Bugs Bunny, who becomes known as Mobius 1 and he's also Happy Rabbit's grnadson and a fellow student of his. Blake then retires from the USAF after the war., but his legacy lives on.

-The threat of V2 wasn't over. In fact, it's just the beginning…


	61. More Stories by LooneyAces

Be sure to read these other stories by your author LooneyAces.

LOONEY TUNES: PHOENIX LEGACY.

LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES.

LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS.

LOONEY TUNES: SKIES OF DECEPTION.

LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR.

LOONATICS UNLEASHED: FIRES OF LIBERATION.


End file.
